


Story Previews

by MissWidow



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Destiny (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game), Red Dead Redemption, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Iliad - Homer, Troy (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Not one-shots, Romance, gives background, looking for feedback, snippets of stories, usually a chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWidow/pseuds/MissWidow
Summary: This is basically going to be a collection of snippets/previews of stories I am currently working on and considering posting someday. Each one will usually be a chapter of a story. I'll appreciate anyone taking the time to read them and give feedback. I've never tried this before, but I'm interested to see what happens with it! Thank you all who stop by to this.





	1. The Travelers

**Author's Note:**

> This first "snippet" is for an Overwatch story. It has two OC characters named Blair Hain and Alicia Brennington. There would be a prequel or the first book would be posted before this one, but the background is basically they have been sucked into the world of Overwatch from our world. At the beginning of this story there are already established relationships of Blair/Jesse and Genji/Alicia, I can post the first chapter of the prequel/first story, but I don't feel it is as good as this one and would require a rework. I have about five or so chapters done of this story.

Prologue

_“Jack, no, please! Think about what you’re doing!” Blair pleaded with him desperately as she stood between him and Gabriel._

_“He’s ruining Overwatch, Blair, he has to go, no matter how important he is to you!” Jack growled out and Blair heard Gabe scoff behind her._

_“What? You afraid I’ll actually take your job this time?” He taunted and Jack narrowed his eyes at him again._

_“Both of you stop! Please! You two are friends, practically brothers, don’t betray each other like this!” She had to stop them, she couldn’t let them do this to themselves. If it was the last thing she did, she_ would _save them, she had to._

_She could feel Jesse’s panic when she tore herself out of his arms and dashed into the burning building. Heard his screams of her name mixing in with Alicia’s as Reinhardt and Genji stopped them from chasing after her. They knew if anyone could stop the two from destroying each other it was her._

_“He betrayed me the minute he accepted the position of Commander!” Gabe hissed out and glared darkly at Jack. “Then he had the balls to boss around Blackwatch,_ my team _, and risk your life! That was final straw, Jack, she sees you like a brother and you fucking betrayed her!”_

_“Gabe, no, it’s alright! I knew the risks, I accepted them! He didn’t want me to go, it was my idea!” She cried out, tears shining in her eyes at the hurt look he directed towards Jack._

_“He knows that doesn’t matter, he_ knows _that he could have sent someone else, that it wasn’t worth it if he was risking your life like that!” Gabe snapped back, still glaring darkly at Jack. Blair saw a flash of regret in Jack’s eyes but it was quickly replaced with a glare as he clenched his jaw silently._

_“Please, we need to leave! The building will collapse soon, think of who you’re leaving behind! Ana, Torbjorn, Angela, and Reinhardt…Jesse, he looks up to you two, don’t do this to them.” She pleaded as she held a hand against both of their chests._

_“Yes, Jack, don’t forget about Jesse.” Gabe said cruelly as he pushed Blair to the side, closing the distance between Jack and him. “That kid practically had nothing, lived for nothing when we found him, had no family! The one thing he had, the woman that would do_ anything _for him and you threw both of them to the side like they were nothing!”_

 _“Is that really why you’re angry, Gabe? Or is it because I risked the life of the woman_ you’re _in love with? Admit it, you bastard, you’ve wanted her for yourself, you don’t give a shit about Jesse, I’ve seen the way you look at her.” Jack hissed back, a small smirk on his face that quickly dropped when Gabe roared and leapt forward to tackle him._

_“No!” Blair screamed and ran towards them, trying to stop them from destroying each other. “Please!” She cried out and felt the breath knocked out of her as she flew back and hit the wall._

_Blair groaned as she shook her head, trying to get her vision to stop spinning. Her mouth dropped open as she watched the two men fighting, trying to shoot each other and throw punches when they got too close to one another. She quickly shook her head and bit her lip as tears slid down her cheeks._ Gabe…why didn’t you tell me? _She thought miserably as she got on shaky hands and knees._

_“Gabe,” she called out weakly as she stood. “Please, listen to me.” She let out a harsh pant as she stood and wobbled slightly. Blair shook her head again, to try and clear the dizziness, as she made determined strides towards the two of them. “Gabe!” She shouted and both men stop for a moment as they turned to look at her._

_Gabe had a look of despair on his face as he saw her determined expression and the pain in her eyes. She knew now and there was no going back, she was the one thing he had always wanted but could never have. He had been too afraid to admit what he felt for her, to himself and her, he had waited too long and Jesse snatched her away from him._

_“No!” She cried out suddenly, when he turned and saw Jack’s gun aimed at him, a look of utter betrayal passed on his face._

_“I’m sorry, old friend, but I can’t let you destroy what we’ve built.” He said grimly and pulled the trigger as Blair lunged towards Gabe._

_Blair gasped as she felt pain shoot up her body and she winced as she landed on top of Gabe. She looked up at his face to see his eyes were wide with panic. She groaned slightly as she felt pain pulse through her body again and look down to see four bullet holes going up from her thigh to just under her chest._

_“No!” Gabe cried out and pulled her against his chest. “No, no, no.”_

_“Gabe,” she groaned out as he tightened his arms around her. “Fix this.”_

_“Don’t leave.” He begged and she wiped the few tears that silently slid down his face._

_“Don’t let yourself lose him too, fix this, Gabe.” She begged as her own tears shined in her eyes. “Don’t let yourself become the monster.”_

_“Please, don’t leave me.” He begged as he gently pushed her hair back from her face and shut his eyes tightly, pressing his lips to her forehead._

_“Gabe!” Jack cried out, eyes wide, and both looked behind them to where he was pointing. Their own eyes widened seconds before the machinery behind them exploded._

_“No!” Blair screamed, but she froze when she realized the silence. She looked down at herself, the blood was still on her clothes, but the bullet holes were gone._

_“Blair!” She heard someone scream and flinched when she heard a massive explosion behind her._

_She looked up to see that she was outside of their headquarters again and the small group of her friends, her family, stood in front of her. Ana was hugging Angela as they both cried silently and Genji was clutching Alicia to him as she sobbed, whispering comforting words to her._

_“No! Let me fucking go! I have to get her, please, I have to get her!” Jesse screamed out as he tried to rip himself away from Reinhardt, who had a hardened expression on his face, refusing to release him._

_“Jesse,” Blair murmured, a heartbroken look on her face, as she lifted her hand towards him. Alicia pulled away from Genji, her hand over her mouth and she tried to hold back her sobs as she went over to Jesse._

_“Please,” He said weakly and she hugged him tightly as she fell to the ground with him. “Blair... I have to get her, she can’t be…” His voice broke off as a sob tore through him and Alicia held him tighter as he buried his face in her neck._

_“Jesse,” Blair choked out as she fell to her knees next to him. “It’s okay, Jesse, I’m right here.” She sucked in a breath as she tried to place her hand on his back only for it to fall through._

_“C’mon, Lissy, let’s get you two away from here.” Genji murmured as he gently began to help up both her and Jesse._

_“No.” Blair murmured as she looked up at her family, tears in her eyes. “Wait, please, I’m right here!” She cried out as she stood as well to follow them._

_She gasped when she was suddenly yanked back from following Genji, Alicia, and Jesse. A small sob broke through her lips as she watched the two lead a stumbling Jesse away._

_“I will go and look for them, or their…” Blair turned to stare at the four that were left as Reinhardt spoke quietly. He trailed off as he looked down at the ground and Angela placed her hand on his shoulder._

_“Reinhardt, you don’t have to…” Angela started to say, her voice sounding weak, but she trailed off when the large man shook his head vehemently._

_“I was forced once to leave my family behind and I swore to myself I would never do so again, I have to at least look for them.” He said, his voice strong despite the pain in his expression and Angela nodded in understanding._

_“I’ll go with him.” Torbjorn said with a sigh as he watched the other three walk away. “The lad should at least be able to mourn her properly.”_

_“But I’m right fucking here!” Blair screamed in frustration as she glared at the four. She didn’t want to consider the possibility, she didn’t want to think that she was…she shook her head and turned away from Ana and Angela, ready to follow Torbjorn and Reinhardt back into the burning building._

…

_The farther they got inside the harder she found it to convince herself that she was still alive. The building was absolutely destroyed with rubble everywhere. If the initial blast didn’t kill her, surely the aftermath had._

_“Blair didn’t deserve what those two caused.” Torbjorn said gruffly as they carefully made their way through the wreckage. “They cared too much about being the damned leader and look where it got them!”_

_“I will not believe any of them to be dead until I see it with my own eyes.” Reinhardt said stubbornly and Torbjorn sighed._

_“Look around you, Reinhardt, how could anyone survive this?” He asked, his expression full of doubt and Reinhardt gave him a weak smile._

_“We have seen some incredible things, things that never seemed possible, and those three were…special.” He said, but the doubt didn’t lessen on Torbjorn’s face. “If anyone could survive all of this, it would be those three.”_

_Blair suddenly stopped as she heard a noise to her right, it almost sounded like murmuring and it  felt like something was pulling her toward it. As she turned her head, vague memories of only an hour before returned to her and she bit her lip. She glanced over at Torbjorn and Reinhardt as they walked in the opposite direction of where they should have be going. She had no way of directing them either._

Goodbye, my friends… _she thought sadly as she watched them walk away. She had the distinct feeling that it would be a long time before she saw them again, if ever. She watched them for a moment longer before quickly turning and following the faint sound._

_“Blair, I’m sorry.” She paused in what would have been the doorway of the room as shock flooded her body. From where she stood, she could see Gabe kneeling on the floor as he hugged her limp body tightly to him. “I’m so sorry.”_

_She bit her lip as she began to slowly walk into the room. She was almost afraid that she would disturb his mourning even though she knew by now that no one could see her in this form. Gabe was beaten to hell, but somehow still alive. She felt tears fill her eyes as she saw that her own body was even worse. She couldn’t see her own face because of Gabe hugging her to himself so tightly._

_“You didn’t deserve this, it’s all my fault.” Blair watched him silently as he rocked back and forth, his forehead resting against her own bloody one. She could see the tears slowly roll down his cheeks as he sucked in a breath. She wished that she could comfort him, but she could only kneel in front of him as she watched him fall apart. “I should have told you, you mean so much to me. I’m so sorry.”_

_Blair blinked as she begun to feel dizzy and placed her hand against her head._ Are ghosts even supposed to get dizzy? _She thought to herself as nausea flared up in her stomach. She had never been dead before, thankfully, but she knew something wasn’t right. She tried to stand, only to wobble in place for a moment before falling back to the floor again._

_“Gabe.” She moaned out, her eyes seeking him out fearfully. She didn’t know what was happening and her fear only increased as she realized she would have to face it alone._

_She laid there, gasping on the floor as the corners of her vision began to turn black. She crawled her way over to Gabe and her body, something urging her, telling her that was where she needed to be. It was only a moment longer before it all went black._


	2. Spider-Man (PS4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This preview is for Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4). The main character is Blair and the background of the story is that Blair is an old college friend of Peter's who works at a museum and she figures out that Peter is Spider-Man, but doesn't tell him basically. This one is the idea is still rough and therefore the characters and the story are a bit rough. but I figured I might as well share it with you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4)

Chapter 1

Blair sighed and bit her lip as she took a step away from the easel. She was about halfway done with her latest painting. She had finished the buildings, the road, the atmosphere, but she had yet to complete the main subject. A small smile grew on her face as she started putting her brushes and paints away.

“Maybe tomorrow, Spidey, work calls.” She said to herself before looking down when a quiet meow came from below her. Her black cat, Schmooples III, looked up at her with her bright green eyes.

“I already fed you, Schmoo, you can’t fool me.” Blair said with a roll of her eyes as she walked down the hallway of her apartment to her room. “You haven’t even finished the food I gave you.” She said with a scoff when she peeked inside the spare bedroom that was filled with Schmoo’s things.

Schmooples meowed again as she hurried after Blair, the bell on her collar clinging softly. Blair sighed as she glanced into her messy closet and quickly pulled out the least wrinkled skirt and blouse she could find.

“I thought I told you to remind me to iron.” She said with a teasing tone as she looked at Schmoo laying on her bed. She was in full belief if Schmoo could be raising her eyebrow like a person she would be.

Blair hurried into the kitchen after she quickly got dressed and fixed her dark brown hair and her makeup. She placed a coffee mug in the Keurig before looking for something to eat on the way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. She rolled her eyes when all she could find was a bagel that she proceeded to pop into the toaster.

She leaned against the counter as she watched Schmoo rub against her legs. The good thing about having a black cat was that people couldn’t tell when they had rubbed all over your stockings. She chuckled as she leaned down to scratch the feline behind her ear and nearly jumped when the toaster dinged.

“Alright, Schmoo, you be good! Don’t you dare get into my paints again.” Blair said as she gave the black cat a pointed look and Schmoo meowed in return. She quickly grabbed her light coat and put on her closed toe wedges.

…

Blair held onto her coffee mug tightly, her wedges clacking against the floor, as she entered the museum. She smiled at some of the regular customers and waved at Lizzy, one of the few coworkers she actually enjoyed talking to.

“Hey, Phil.” She said with a polite smile as she walked towards the elderly man. He had his usual glare on his face as his eyes narrowed on a pair of kids. Blair refrained from rolling her eyes at the sight.

“Miss Hain.” He said as he turned towards her and her smile became weak as his glare turned to her. “Who closed this museum last night?” His tone was short and snippy.

“It was me, sir.” She said with sigh. She knew she should have put those chairs away last night, but they were all the way on the fifth floor in the modern art section and her feet hurt.

“How many times have I told you lazy brats that _everything_ gets put away for the night!” He snapped and Blair had to stop herself from biting her lip lest she get her dark lipstick on her teeth and further embarrass herself.

“I’m very sorry, Phil, it will not happen again.” She said politely as she prayed to avoid one of his lectures this early in the morning, but she should have known better.

“Do you know why we put away the chairs?” He asked as he crossed his arms and gave her quite the grumpy look.

“Er, the guards…sir?” She asked, her tone more questioning than it probably should have been.

“Yes, the guards, Hain!” He snapped as he rolled his eyes. “When the museum closes down, what happens?”

“What?” She asked in surprise, her eyebrows raised that her lecture had now become almost childish. _Man, he must have_ really _woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._ She thought to herself as she hesitated.

“Well?” He asked and she glanced around the giant entrance of the museum. She caught eyes with Lizzy, who was smiling at entering customers, and sent her a desperate look of help. “C’mon, Hain, do _not_ tell me one of my best curators is this stupid.”

“It gets…dark, sir?” She took a shot in the dark, pun intended, and smiled hopefully at the grouchy old man.

“And what happens when it gets dark?” He asked and his tone sounded as if he was talking to a five year old.

“It’s hard to see.” She said with a bit more confidence now that she understood exactly what was going on.

“Exactly!” He snapped loudly and she flinched at the sudden volume. “And you know what happens when it’s hard to see? Idiot guards trip and fall! If one of those bumbling idiots ruins a piece do you know how much that would cost us?! Thousands, no millions, of dollars! Are you paying for that? The museum certainly won’t be!”

“I’m so sorry, Phil, I swear…” His huff cut off her words as his glare deepened.

“Mr. Warrant!” Blair held back her sigh of relief as she heard Lizzy’s voice as the taller woman quickly approached the pair.

“What?” He asked and Lizzy smiled pleasantly at him. Lizzy had been working at the Metro Museum for far longer than Blair and had better experience dealing with Phil then Blair suspected she herself could ever have.

“Sir, I’m very sorry to interrupt.” Lizzy started as her pleasant façade remained. “But a customer is asking specifically for Blair.”

“Oh, really? And does this ‘customer’ have a pass?” He asked skeptically and Blair nearly blushed when she looked to see who Phil was narrowing his eyes at. Peter was standing there with his usual cute smile and he awkwardly waved at us when he saw us staring.

“Well of course he does!” Lizzy said cheerfully, but Phil’s suspicion didn’t waver. “Surely we don’t want to upset a customer, Mr. Warrant?” Her tone was innocent enough and Blair could see that the old man was about ready to blow a gasket. Just then his walkie talkie went off and he sighed.

“Fine.” He said with a tight jaw and Blair smiled. “Don’t think I forgot about you, Miss Hain. We will have words _later_.”

“Of course, Phil!” Blair said cheerfully and he huffed.

“And it’s Mr. Warrant!” He snapped before marching off and Blair had to cover her mouth to hide her giggle.

“I don’t know how you haven’t caused that man to blow up yet.” Lizzy said with a giggle of her own as they turned away from him. “Soooo.”

“What?” Blair asked and blushed slightly when she saw her friend’s eyes swivel over to Peter. “Oh, c’mon, you and I both know he’s just a friend.”

“Then what is he doing here? At an _art_ museum?” Lizzy asked with her brow raised and Blair shrugged. Peter had come here a few times before and would say hello when they ran into each other. Lizzy caught them talking one time and demanded answers.

“Beats me.” She shrugged. “Maybe science boy has an art question for once.”

“Or maybe a different kind of question.” Lizzy said in a sing song voice as she began to walk away and Blair blushed again.

“Don’t be stupid!” She called out and Lizzy merely winked before she walked back to her spot. Blair let out a sigh before turning towards Peter again. She gave him a smile and wave as she started walking towards him.

“Hey there, Blair.” He said with a smile and she hugged him tightly when she reached him.

“Peter! What brings you over here?” She asked cheerfully as she pulled away from him. He shrugged with a sheepish look and she raised her brow.

“I may or may not have been walking by and heard your boss.” He said and she looked at him with surprise.

“You heard that? From outside?” She asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion and he shrugged again before pointing towards the doors.

“They’ve been opened today.” He said and Blair turned as she felt the breeze from outside blow past her.

“He was seriously that loud?” She asked with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead and he frowned.

“Uh, yeah. He sounded pretty nasty, are you alright?” She felt a light blush grow on her cheeks as she saw the concerned look in his eyes and she shrugged.

“Oh, that’s nothing new with Mr. Warrant, he’s always like that.” She said with a smile as she hoped that Peter didn’t notice the red in her cheeks.

“What was he yelling about anyways?” He asked and she shrugged.

“I was too lazy last night to pick up some chairs on the fifth floor, my feet had been hurting honestly.” She said and started to chuckle when he gave her a shocked look.

“He was _that_ upset about a few left out chairs?!” He asked and she nodded.

“Oh, he finds something new to be angry about every day.” She said with a small smile when Peter shook his head.

“I suppose that means I gotta bail you out everyday now, huh?” He asked teasingly and she lightly smacked his shoulder.

“It’s not always me, thank you very much!” She huffed as she crossed her arms and he smiled.

“Whatever you say.” He said mischievously as he started waking and she quickly caught up to him.

“So, how have you been Peter?” Blair asked with a small smile and he shrugged as he casually glanced around at the art.

“I’ve uh, been pretty good I guess.” He said nonchalantly and Blair raised her brow.

“Just pretty good? Peter…” She began, but he flashed her a smile.

“You know I saw MJ the other day.” He blurted out and she paused for a moment.

“Oh, you did?” She paused for a moment before she continued to follow him. She felt a small pang in her chest at the thought of his ex.

She remembered the night that he came to her apartment, sopping wet and probably the most upset she had ever seen him. That was the night MJ had broken up with him. Blair had never really gotten the full explanation of what happened, but she didn’t really care to as long as he was happy again.

“Yeah.” He said with a sigh and she stared at him for a moment when he didn’t say anything else.

“Well, how did it go?” She prompted and he shrugged.

“Well, I guess, I don’t know. I ran into her while she was getting into her usual trouble.” He said and she narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he was leaving something out, she just wasn’t quite sure what it was.

“You are terrible at changing the subject, by the way. I’ve know you since college and you still are terrible at that.” She said with a small smirk and he placed his hand on his chest, a hurt expression on his face.

“You’ve known this since college and you never told me?!” She laughed at his sarcastic tone as she grinned at him. She thought it was best to just let the whole thing go, if he wanted to tell her about it he would.

That’s how it always was, she was his friend and she was always there for him when he needed it. Sure, she may have had the tiniest of crushes on him, but he was with MJ when she met him and he never showed interest after. So she accepted the fate of being just the friend and she was fine with it…most days.

“What about you? Well, besides…” He vaguely gestured towards the entrance and she shrugged.

“You know me, same old, same old.” She said and he raised his brow.

“Really? Nothing new?” He asked with slight disbelief and she shrugged again.

“Sorry, sweetie, I know I’m your one normal, boring friend.” She said and he let out a small laugh.

“No, that’s not it! I uh…it’s nice that’s all.” He said and Blair was surprised to see the shy smile on his face. “I don’t know, somedays it feels like I never get a moment to just sit down and…”

“Relax?” Blair offered and he nodded. She wasn’t surprised, even in college he could have replaced the energizer bunny and no one would have noticed. “Well, my door is always open, you know that.”

“And get paint paw prints all over my shirt again?” He teased and started chuckling when Blair’s face became bright red.

“You know I’m really sorry about that! Schmoo was just being a brat that day!” She defended and Peter’s grin only grew.

“I know, I know, you wouldn’t give it back to me until every spot was gone.” He said with his hands raised.

“Well, what else could I do? She ruined your shirt!” Blair pouted and Peter let out another laugh before he pulled her into a one-armed hug.

“I’ve missed you, Blair.” He said and she grinned up at him.

“I missed yah too, buddy, I’m glad you stopped by.” She said and he couldn’t help teasing her one more time.

“Well I can’t help myself, yah know, gotta always save the damsel in distress.” She sighed and rolled her eyes, but her grin never left her face.


	3. Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone left Overwatch a longlong time ago making sure almost everyone forgot who she was. But one night she finds some of her closest friends in Ilios, the place he has been hiding all this time. Will she return with them or run away like she did long ago? (This chapter is already published on Wattpad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea I had with this for Persephone's powers, I will warn any Greek is Attic (Ancient) Greek, I'm not an expert at it, but if something is wrong please remember it might be a difference between Ancient and Modern, thank you for reading <3

Chapter 1

 

The woman walked slowly through the streets of Ilios, hiding in the darkness of the alleyways as she watched the streets closely. The leather of her pants stuck to her legs uncomfortably in the heat of Greece. The inked snake coiling up her arm seemed to move in the dim lights that she passed under. Her skin was so pale that it appeared almost grey in the light as she lifted her arm to her mouth to take a bite of the apple she held in her hand.

She smiled softly when she heard some kids playing in the street up ahead. She made her way up to them and they cried out in joy as they ran up to her. She patted one on the head and hugged another before looking at all of them.

“Persephone! Come play with us!” One little boy cried out and tugged on the end of her shirt. She raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

“Now what did I tell you about playing outside at night?” She asked sternly and they all looked at each other with guilt.

“It’s too dangerous.” One girl said and Persephone nodded quickly. Many gangs had begun to form in Ilios and some of them were ruthless enough to even hurt children. Persephone had taken upon herself to make sure the children of the small town would make it home safely, despite the weary looks the mothers gave her.

One child gasped when they began to hear shouts and explosions, along with some gunfire. Persephone quickly looked up and narrowed her eyes at the noise before looking at the children again.

“Now, you’ll go straight home and nowhere else?” She asked and they all quickly nodded. “Promise?” They all nodded again and she smiled reassuringly. “Then go and tell your mothers to lock their doors.” They all quickly took off and she turned back towards the noise once again.

She slowly made her way through the skinny alleyway, her arms and hips brushing against the walls. Just as she reached the exit of the alleyway she gasped as a form went flying past her at break neck speed, their giggling trailing after them.

There was a small group of people in the open area surrounded by buildings and she watched the scene curiously. There were three men facing a group of people all in dark clothing. She looked on in a bit shock as she recognized Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada. _Since when do those two do anything together?_ She thought to herself as she looked on at the situation.

“Leave here now!” The man with the mask said gruffly to the man across from him. Persephone recognized the 76 on the back of his leather coat and raised her eyebrows. _Is that Jack?_ She turned when she heard the man across from 76 chuckle.

The man seemed to be created by the very shadows as the white of his skull mask stood out from the black smoke that surrounded him.

“And why would we do that?” He asked in a bored tone and the woman with strange blue skin standing next to him chuckled. There were a few men in black standing behind them.

“We’ve only come for some girl; Talon thinks she has power for some reason. She calls herself Até, ever heard of her?” The woman had a thick French accent as she grinned cheekily at the trio. _And is that Amélie?_ Persephone could only stand there in confusion as all the people she once knew seemed to be in her town all at once.

“I don’t care who she is, love, yah can’t have her!” Persephone jumped slightly as a woman appeared in front of the men. She almost lost it when she immediately recognized Lena as she stood tall, proud, and cheerful as always in front of the men.

 Persephone bit her lip as she thought of what she should do. _Seriously, why the hell are they here?_ It seemed Amélie and her friend were looking for her and that didn't sit well with her. She just wanted them all to leave, friends included, but obviously they weren't going to. Persephone sighed as she began to step out of the alleyway. She couldn't let her friends get hurt just because she was afraid to show her face to them, they probably hated her guts by now, if they even remembered her.

Her mind made up, she took confident strides out to the middle of the group. She waited as it grew silent around her and she felt the four behind her tense up. Persephone tried her best to only face Amélie and…whatever it is she was into now. Was she actually part of Talon? The Amélie that left Angela’s medical wing so many years ago was not the same woman standing before her now.

“You rang?” Persephone asked with an eyebrow raised and the two observed her for a moment. Amélie gave her a grin of recognition and accomplishment, taking a step toward her. Persephone felt her power begin to course through her as she tensed up.

“Hmm, they told us you wouldn’t scare easily.” The woman grinned and Persephone glared at her. “But I suppose you would've already known that?” She asked the man standing beside her and he growled at her.

“What do you want? It better be good; you are disturbing my peaceful town with your atrocious noise.” She growled out as she felt the darkness swirl around her. She was sure by now her eyes were glowing.

“We have come to take you with us, ma cherìe!” The woman said with mock enthusiasm and Persephone laughed.

“Please, leave, and take your silly notions with you.” She hissed and grinned darkly at the woman. She could see all of her already, her very soul, her deepest fears and darkest memories. Her screams as she was strapped to that chair for so many days. She felt a small bit of pity for what she assumed happened to Amélie, but she couldn't let that get to her now.

“We aren’t going to leave without you.” The man next to the blue woman growled out and Persephone rolled her eyes.

“Are you deaf or just stupid? I don’t care what you _think_ you are going to do. You are leaving. Voluntarily or not? Well, that's your decision.” She growled back and took a threatening step toward him.

“You think you scare me?” He snorted and she smirked as she made her way towards him. She stopped right in front of the man taller than herself by a foot or so

“Even the _Reaper_ has fears, dear.” She said sweetly and she could feel the man’s glare burning through his mask. She suppressed her gasped when the man grabbed the front of her tank top and shoved her against the wall.

“Oi, let her go!” She heard the high-speed woman cry out and Persephone began to chuckle.

“Αχερων καλεί εις σέ.” She whispered and the man paused for a moment before jumping back and holding his arm in pain. “That was a warning, believe me, I can make you hurt even more.” She huffed and smoothed her clothes a bit. “Do _not_ touch me, I will kill you, or worse.” She gave a dark grin as the man growled but did not make a move towards her. She held in her feelings of shock and fear as images of the man she once knew, once _loved_ , flew past her mind’s eye. _No, that is not him, he is not this person in front of me. He would never join **Talon**._ She shook her head to keep herself from getting distracted by the thoughts.

“Come, Reaper, we will come another time.” The blue woman said warily as she watched the woman closely and snatched the man’s arm, dragging him away with her. Her ponytail swished from side to side as the man tore his arm away from her grip and cursed at her, but he made no sign that he disagreed with her.

Persephone watched them a moment more before turning her head slightly so she could see the group of four out of the corner of her eye. No one seemed mortally wounded, not that she could have helped them anyways, healing was always Angela’s thing and hurting was hers. She felt she could leave them and they could get home, wherever it was, safely.

“Persephone?” She heard Hanzo call out as she turned to go back through the alleyway. She froze and squeezed her eyes shut. She had only met Hanzo once or twice, each time he was chasing after Genji, and she had never thought she would have needed to make him forget. In fact, she thought he didn't even remember her in the first place anyhow.

“I do not know anyone by that name, I'm sorry.” She said, turning around and staring straight into Hanzo’s eyes. He remained quiet as he studied her. She imagined he was confused as to why _he_ knew who she was, but none of his companions did.

“Genji is looking for you.” He said shortly and nodded towards her. Persephone knew he understood, they didn't know her because she didn't _want_ them to know who she was.

“I'm sorry sir, I don't know a Genji either. Please, if you’re done making holes throughout my town with your arrows then be on your way.” _How the hell could Genji remember me?_ The only reason should be if she allowed him to and she hadn't seen him for years. What happened to him that he could remember who she was? _Hanzo will probably tell him where I am now_. She thought with a sigh and turned around.

“Wait.” She heard Lena call out softly and she quickly turned again, ready to chew them out for making this harder than it already was. But Persephone paused at the expression on Lena’s face. She looked a bit lost, confused, and hurt. “Don't you remember us, Perse? It's us, it's me, Lena, Tracer? Ring a bell?” Persephone stared at her in pure confusion and shock.

“Look, darlin’, I don't know about you, but I don't know this lady or a Persephone.” Jesse said and glanced at Persephone before turning his attention back to Lena.

“Don't remember her?! Oi, did you get knocked in the head or something?! You only had a crush on her for like five years!” Lena babbled out and Persephone smiled as she blushed a little.

“Lena…how?” She didn't know quite what to say or how to explain to one of her closest friends that she made her forget.

“Don't know, love, I just…remembered you one day.” Suddenly she saw a flash of blue and felt a smack on the back of her head. “That's for making me forget you! Why on earth would you do that, love?!”

“Ow, Lena!” Persephone cried out and glared at Lena who remained in front of her, silent and waiting. “They wanted me! I couldn't risk you guys any longer! I…I couldn't bare the thought of you guys getting hurt because of me, if I made you forget no one was hurt, because no one remembered, and everyone was _safe_.” She said and Lena looked at her sadly.

“No one but you.” Lena said and Persephone shrugged with a sigh.

“That was a risk I was willing to take.”

“It would be nice if someone could fill us in.” Jack said gruffly as he stood next to Jesse, who also looked quite confused. Hanzo merely glanced at the two women and Persephone glared slightly at him.

“Seriously, Shimada? You're gonna give me away and then not help me!” She huffed at him and he only shrugged lightly.

“I did not know you were in hiding.” He said, the same stoic expression on his face that she remembered him always having. She continued to stare in surprise though when she saw a small twinkle in his eyes and a hint of amusement on his lips. _Hanzo Shimada amused? Okay, seriously, what happened here?_ She sighed and turned away from him.

“We will tell you later, Jack, I don't feel like shouting my secrets to all of Greece.” Persephone said and Lena giggled.

“Oh, don't be so over dramatic, love.” She patted Persephone’s shoulder, but paused when Jack aimed his gun at the woman he had never met in his life. He began to wonder if Widowmaker somehow did something to Lena and Hanzo, she _was_ often tricky like that.

“How do you know who I am?!” He demanded and the woman raised an eyebrow at him, her long black curls swaying slightly in the wind.

“Seriously? You think I would forget that god awful jacket that I tried to get you to throw away so many times? Or that you were the 76th participant of the soldier enhancement program?” She asked with a scoff and he quickly shook off his surprise, _how did she know that?_

“Well, you did make him forget that you ever existed Perse.” Lena said with a sad tone in her voice and Persephone paused as she stared at him. _That's right_ , she thought, _he_ did _forget all those times and all the times that…_ she sighed, he was going to hate her after this.

“Fine, you win Lena, we better go back to…wherever you people are hiding now-a-days. We shouldn't do this here.” She said shortly and Lena clapped her hands together. “I want to get my baby first!” She cried out before Lena could take off for what she assumed was the jet. She could practically feel Lena buzzing beside her, waiting for the perfect moment to convince her to go home with them.

“You have a baby?” McCree asked in confusion and she smirked. She wanted to laugh at the fact that he forgot how many times he, for the most part, embarrassed himself trying to convince her to let him ride her motorcycle.

“It's a shame I had to make you forget her.” She said cheekily, waiting for him to fall for it. He stopped short and looked at her with wide eyes.

“Now listen here darlin’ I don't know you…” Persephone was already laughing as she walked away, she couldn't even let him finish, the facial expression alone was enough, she certainly missed him.

“It's a motorcycle, Jesse.” She heard Lena whisper to Jesse and started laughing again as she disappeared into the dark, she had been wrong all this time, _messing with Jesse never gets old_.


	4. The Iliad/Troy (Movie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one we have Eirene who is the adoptive daughter of King Peleus and adoptive sister of Achilles. Peleus sends Achilles and Eirene to make friends with Troy and its most important ally, Dardania. Eirene meets Aeneas and more than one spark ensues. I honestly love the idea of witty, playboy Aeneas and I love this story. Btw, I have been trying to figure out where Aeneas is technically from if Dardania is incorrect please let me know!

_I was never meant to be here, to be a part of this world, of their world. I never knew why or how I came to be here, why the gods took me from my home and forced me into a new one. Some days I cursed whatever, whoever, brought me here as I was forced to watch such misfortune against the people I loved; other days I thanked them dearly because, somehow,_ he _was always there to make it better, even if he or I did not know it at the time._

_I was first found by Peleus at the mere age of five, lost and wandering on the edges of the forest. I had somehow, supposedly, managed to stumble my way to the outskirts of Peleus’ palace where I was found by his son, Achilles, and his guards. In a mess of confusion, and in a delirious state, I was brought before the great king of the Myrmidons, starving and parched, I tried my best to answer his questions, none of which I knew the answer to._

_“My dear girl, where is your family.” Peleus asked, concern in his tone and a kind look in his eye. I studied him silently for a moment as I thought over my answer._

_“I do not know, my lord, I have no memory of them.” I sputtered out as I tried in vain to remember their presence, their faces, names, anything of them._

_“I see,” he said with a furrowed brow as he studied me as well. “May I ask what you do have memory of?”_

_“I…” I began, but soon trailed off as I furrowed my brow. The last thing I could remember was waking up in the woods. Trees as far as the eye could see, I could feel the swelling panic in my chest as I realized I was alone, a shiver going down my spine as I stood in the darkness, unable to figure out where I was, whether it was night or day. “The first memory I have is of waking up in the woods.” I said softly, feeling the tears gather in my eyes as I fully realized my situation. “I do not know how I found my way here, I…do not know where to go.” I admitted weakly, my bottom lip trembling as the first tear slid down my face._

_The soft smile on Peleus’ face became comforting as he stood from his throne and walked down the dais. I bit my lip as he knelt before me, trying to keep my tears at bay as his hand came down upon my shoulder and a tender look entered his eyes._

_“Calm yourself, child, you have nothing to fear here. Do you remember your name at least?” He asked gently, and my eyes slowly slid shut as I tried to remember my name._

_“My name is Eirene.” I said softly and opened my eyes to see him smiling brightly at the notion that I was able to remember that at least._

_“Well, Eirene, you are more than welcome to stay here until we find your home, I will not have a child left starving and defenseless if I have any say in the matter.” He said and for the first time in what felt like days I felt a small smile grow on my face._

***

Achilles grinned to himself as he rounded the corner into one of the many hallways of his father’s palace. Nothing felt better than to finally be back in his home, in Greece. While he learned many things during his stay in Skyros from the centaur, Chiron, during his ten-year stay, he soon grew restless and began to desire to join the army. He spent much of the time on his journey home feeling guilty for ignoring his mother’s pleas to stay in Skyros, but those thoughts were quickly pushed away when he arrived back home.

He knew his mission was successful when he entered the palace gardens and saw the slender, yet muscular back of the woman he sought. Despite being apart from his little sister for ten years, it wasn’t hard to recognize her. His eyes were immediately pulled to the long white-blonde hair that fell gently down her tanned naked back, the ends resting just above the turquoise dress that covered the bottom half of her body.

“Eirene.” He called out as he walked down the small path, a toothy grin on his face. The woman quickly turned, and he was momentarily stunned by the bright green eyes that lit up her expression as she took him in.

“Achilles, is that really you?” She asked, excitement clear in her tone as she quickly rushed up to him, the bottom of her dress gathered in her hand.

“Of course! Do I really look so different to you, little sister?” He teased as she quickly pulled him into a tight hug, her small but powerful form latching onto him as she pressed her face against his chest. Achilles was quick to return it, feeling peace at being reunited with the small woman that he had come to care about so deeply when he was young.

“I missed you, brother.” She said softly against his chest before he pulled away and she smiled brightly up at him once more, excitement filling her again.

“Did you even grow any taller while I was gone?” Achilles teased with a chuckle and Eirene smacked his shoulder with an indignant look.

“I’ll have you know I have many suitors, you would be the only one to think so.” She said with a huff and Achilles raised his brow as Eirene wrapped her arm around his, pulling him toward the exit to the outer grounds of the palace.

“Suitors?” He asked blandly, his expression going slightly sour, as Eirene grinned at him.

“Do not worry, Patroclus has done his duty just as you asked.” Eirene began her own bout of teasing towards him and he let out a small laugh.

“I was merely jesting when I said that all those years ago, surely Patroclus could not do such a thing.” He said, skepticism coloring his tone as Eirene smirked and Achilles recognized the path to the training grounds as he pulled it from old memories.

“You must not have seen Patroclus yet, brother, if you dare to make such a comment.” She said with a sly smirk and he raised a brow at her in interest.

He watched in surprise as he saw the young fourteen year old boy, who he had assumed to be Patroclus, sparring in the practice ring with one of his father’s soldiers. He could already see the lean muscles forming on his cousin’s arms, his bright golden hair falling down to his shoulders, the ends sticking to his sweaty skin.

“He begged me about a year ago to start teaching him how to spar with a sword.” Eirene began with a knowing smile. “Of course, I was reluctant at first, but when father agreed and even encouraged me to, I eventually agreed myself. It wasn’t long before he started sparring with members of father’s army. Clearly he has gained his cousin’s fighting ability.” She finished as her grin turned cheeky and she gave him a look.

“Hmph, not yet he hasn’t and I imagine you haven’t either.” Achilles protested and he smiled as he heard the tinkling laughter fall from her lips. It was much the same as before but now with an older, richer sound to it. “You’re much too delicate now to be a fighter.” He murmured as he glanced over her, even so he could see that she had continued her training after he had left.

“Why? Because I actually look like a woman now?” She asked with a roll of her eyes and he chuckled.

“Perhaps, yes, I half expected you already be married and gone by now.” He admitted sheepishly, but Eirene did not miss the hint of sadness in his tone and she squeezed his upper arm with a small smile.

“Father wishes to let me choose who I marry, within reason of course. I am not going anywhere, not yet at least.” She assured him and Achilles let out a small sigh of relief. He had remember the many letters she had sent to him, telling him of the concern she felt when their father had brought up the subject of marriage to her.

“As long as you are happy, my dearest sister.” Achilles said as he wrapped his arm around Eirene’s shoulders and kissed the side of her head gently.

“Not even back for five minutes and you’ve already become over bearing!” She teased as she grinned at him and playfully pushed at his chest.

“Cousins!” Eirene heard a voice call out with excitement and she turned to see Patroclus bounding up to them, a wide grin on his face. “So, it is true! Achilles has returned!” He said, panting lightly from his sparring.

“Yes, he has finally returned to us and you are relieved of your duty.” She said with a wink and saw the look of amusement that passed over Achilles face as Patroclus put his fist to his chest, a proud look on his face.

“I protected our dear Eirene just as you asked, cousin.” Patroclus said and Achilles nodded slowly, glancing between the two.

“So I’ve heard.” He said and patted the younger boy’s shoulder. “I have also heard that you have begun training.” Patroclus nodded quickly, his face lighting up once more.

“Yes, Eirene is a great instructor believe it or not! Soon, I’ll be as good as you.” He said with a smirk and Achilles chuckled.

“That you will…one day, certainly not today if that practice round was anything to go by.” He teased and Eirene smiled at the pout that formed on Patroclus’ face.

“Well of course he isn’t as skilled as you yet, Achilles, he hasn’t had nearly as much training as you have.” Eirene protested and couldn’t help but feel a little sympathy when she saw the sad look on Patroclus’ face. “But fear not, little cousin, you are quite skilled for someone of your age and training.” She said, smiling when she saw the grin light up his face once more.

“See! One day I will be!” Patroclus exclaimed, his confidence returning once more and Achilles shook his head, the amused smile still on his face.

“Yes, well, you better get back to practicing then.” He said with a raised brow and Patroclus gave him an excited nod before taking off to the sparring ring. “You coddle him too much.”

“You think so?” Eirene asked with a curious look in her eyes and Achilles nodded once.

“It will make him overconfident and that can be dangerous in a fight.” He said and Eirene nodded slowly.

“But doubting your own abilities can be just as dangerous.” She countered and Achilles remained silent in thought for a moment before sighing with a nod of agreement.

“My lord and lady,” Both Eirene and Achilles turned at the sound of a voice behind them to see a young serving girl standing there. She gave them a small curtsy when their attention turned to her and Eirene smiled at her. “King Peleus has requested your attendance in throne room after lunch.”

“Of course,” Eirene said, her smile widening. “Please tell father we will be there as soon as we finish.”

“As you wish, my lady.” The girl said with a shy smile before she curtsied once more and headed back into the palace. 

…

“You wished to see us father?” Eirene asked as she stepped closer to Peleus who was sitting on his throne. Her inquisitive green eyes glanced over at Achilles, who looked just as confused as she felt.

“Ah, yes, my dearest daughter!” Peleus said with a wide grin, his arm opening and motioning toward himself. “Come and see your old man, he has missed his precious treasure dearly.” He said with a cheeky smile as she bounced up the dais with a bright smile.

“You just saw me this morning, father!” She said with a giggle, hugging him tightly to her as Achilles frowned slightly. He may not have been home long, but he had seen how his father acted with Eirene and he wasn’t usually so clingy.

“Why did you want to see us father?” Achilles asked abruptly and Eirene turned to him with a frown. She could tell something was wrong by the look on his face, but as she searched his eyes she could not find any explanation.

“Ah, yes, I see one thing Chiron has failed to teach you, as have I, is patience.” Peleus said cheerfully as he released his daughter and she made her way next to Achilles once again.

“Not even Phoenix could teach me such a thing.” Achilles teased with a grin, momentarily forgetting his concern. He felt it swept back through him, though, when he felt his sister’s worried, but reassuring hand gently grip his forearm as she settled herself beside him.

Since Achilles came home, it had been common place to find Eirene by his side, no matter the time. She had missed her brother dearly as she had no friendship nor connection with any other as she did with him. He was her only friend for many years when they were young. When Peleus took her in, she had spent a long time coming to terms with her situation and to accept that she was now a princess, to let go of her long forgotten memories.

“Please, father, tell us why you have called us.” Eirene asked calmly, feeling her brother practically vibrate beside her like an anxious bee.

“Is a father no longer allowed to see his children just to see their lovely faces. Finally, both my children are home with me once more as I’ve wished for so long, no matter how little of time that may be.” Peleus said and Eirene sighed, but gave him a placating smile. She always had a soft spot for the old king, not only for taking her in, but for treating her like this was meant to be her home all along.

“I must join the fight, father.” Achilles said, his expression blank as he stared up at Peleus, thinking that this was the subject he decided to broach. _Using Eirene to try and guilt me into staying, clever old man._ Achilles thought with a small smirk lining his lips.

“Yes, yes, I know, son, I will not keep you from your wish. But, for now, I have a different favor to ask of you, a more peaceful journey if you will.” Peleus began slowly, knowing it was only moments before Achilles rage would be released in the throne room.

“What journey would require the both of us? I thought you were still denying my request in joining war matters, politics, and such other things.” Eirene said, confusion clear in her tone as her hand tightened on her brother’s arm, a warning ringing in the back of her mind.

“Of course, my dear, that still remains.” Peleus said, giving her a pointed look that quickly dashed the hopeful look in her eyes. “But, you may be able to help your country politically…” He trailed off as he saw Achilles’ eyes narrow, acknowledging his son’s quick wit.

“What is it you’re asking of me exactly?” Achilles finally asked, his tone a bit gruff, and Eirene felt his muscles under her hand tense slightly.

“I wish you and your sister to travel to Troy. I would like you to assess the situation and see where they stand. Agamemnon grows more power hungry with each passing day and, surely, Troy grows more wary along with him.” Peleus explained and Eirene furrowed her eyebrows.

“But, I thought you did not wish to be a part of that father?” Eirene questioned, remembering the many nights she listened as her father argued with his generals about the pros and cons of refusing Agamemnon’s eventual request, or demand really.

“Of course not, my dear, therefore it would be advantageous to have strong allies, yes?” Peleus asked with a raised brow and Achilles scoffed.

“The Trojans are only strong when they hide behind their walls.” Achilles huffed out and Eirene glanced between father and son, feeling the beginnings of an argument brewing.

“If we make allies with Troy, it will then open the doorway to their own.” Peleus stated, a warning in his tone as he could already see the red of rage raising in his son’s eyes. Eirene looked at him in surprise as a few names slid into her mind.

“You wish to make friends with Prince Hector and Prince Aeneas…or rather, you wish that _we_ make friends with them.” Eirene stated softly, understanding in her features, as well as pain at the thought of her father’s death.

“I am becoming an old man, my sweetest Eirene,” Peleus began with a placating smile, guilt filling his body at the sight of pain in his daughter’s face. “I must prepare you and Achilles to care for our land one day when I am gone.”

“And this is your plan?!” Achilles growled out in disbelief, his hand clenching as he felt the need to take his sister out of his father’s throne room, out of Phthia completely. “To just hand your daughter, your ‘precious treasure’, over to the Trojans, better yet, the man whore of the Dardanians!” Achilles hissed in anger and felt Eirene squeeze his arm in warning.

“Brother, please, while I wish nothing more than to fight by your side, this is must also be my duty, if this is what father wishes.” Eirene tried to calm him, but her words only seemed to irritate him further as both the images of as her a princess of Troy or dying in battle did not bode well with him.

“I have heard many great things about both the sons of Anchises and Priam, they will make great leaders _and_ husbands one day.” Peleus said before sighing and rubbing his forehead briefly. “Besides, that is not my intention for this trip, it is merely a thought for Eirene to consider. If she does not wish to be with either than I will not force her to. I only wish for you both to present yourselves to the Trojans and learn where they stand.”

“Of course, father, anything you ask.” Eirene said shortly with a small bow of her head and returned the smile Peleus gave her.

“Your happiness is important to me, my dear, never forget that.” Peleus said softly to her before returning his gaze to Achilles.

“You leave in a day’s time, be prepared by then.” He said shortly and dismissed them, Eirene tugging her brother out of the hall as he kept his narrowed eyes on their father.


	5. Iliad/Troy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Hector, Achilles, and Aeneas are brought to the future. It's pretty much completely silly and I love it, I have contemplated doing some kind of sequel to it where the OCs are pulled into the past with them.

Blair sighed as she entered her pitch black apartment, shaking the rain drops off herself. She had been soaked to the bone from the pouring rain outside even with her rain coat and umbrella. She shivered as she felt the cold drops slide down her face and jumped slightly as she suddenly heard a hiss.

“Schmooples?” She asked slowly as she turned her head, trying to determine where the noise came from, forgetting to turn on the light. “Where are you, you silly cat?” She asked as she took a step forward and looked around, her ears listening closely for the soft pads of Schmooples III paws.

“Dear fucking god, cat!” She cried out when Schmooples suddenly darted past her, growling as she ran. “Schmoo, what’s wrong?”

She sighed again as her cat remained hidden and didn’t come out when she called for him. Suddenly, lightening flashed through the large window in her tv room and she let out a screech when she saw three figures lying on the ground. She gulped as she stood there, frozen. Her hand twitched as she considered turning on the light, but after a moment she took a silent, careful step toward the kitchen instead.

“Okay, Blair, you just gotta get a knife and—and…” She whispered to herself as her body shook, her hand shakily grabbing a large kitchen knife from the block.

She silently entered her tv room once more as she slowly walked toward the three figures on the floor. Now that she knew they were there, she could clearly see the outline of their bodies and she assumed they were men. Judging by the size of their dark outline, she could see they were tall and muscular with wide shoulders and large muscles on their arms and legs. A moment later she was able to confirm her assumption as she stood above them, staring at them warily. They each wore a toga and sandals and were soaking wet as if they were standing outside only moments before. In her panic and confusion, she thought they were dead and decided to poke one carefully in the side with her foot. She jumped with a squeak when the man groaned and twitched on the ground. She froze as she watched with wide eyes, waiting to see if he would awaken.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Blair said with a sigh of relief when he remained unconscious and she quickly pulled her phone from her pocket. She released a shaky breath as her phone rang and she paced for a moment, glancing over every few seconds to make sure the three figures remained asleep.

“Hello?” Blair’s friend, Maye, answered after a few rings.

“Okay, Maye, who the fuck are these people in my apartment?” Blair asked with a furrowed brow. Realistically, she knew it was just plain silly to believe that Maye would try to pull some prank like this.

“Erm, I um…what?” She asked after a moment, confusion clear in her voice and Blair huffed, determined to ignore the rational side of her brain.

“Explain to me why there are three men, lying unconscious, in _togas_ , on my floor!” She snapped, irritation coloring her voice and she was met with silence again.

“Blair, I have no idea what you are talking about.” Maye said sincerely, worry creeping into her tone as she fully realized what her best friend had said. “I think you should leave your apartment and call the police.”

“You swear you didn’t do it?” Blair asked, dread in her voice as she was forced to face the fact that she had indeed been hanging out with three men who had broken into her apartment and were, apparently, somehow unconscious.

“No, of course not Blair, that doesn’t even make sense.” Maye said as she paced in her own living room, worried for her friend’s safety. “Now, please, for my own sanity, get the hell out of your apartment and we can continue talking.”

“But, this is strange, it doesn’t even…” Blair began, but trailed off as she heard a voice behind her.

“Where am I?” The voice groaned and Blair whipped around, her eyes wide, to see the man, who she had poked earlier, now sitting up and holding a hand to his head.

“Jesus, what the fuck!” She screeched and dropped the phone, holding out the knife in front of her with a shaky hand. “Who the fuck are you?” She demanded as she quickly stepped over to the light and switched it on, realizing she had been standing in the dark this whole time.

“By the gods, what is that?” The man asked as he squinted his eyes and tried to cover them with his hand.

“Who are you!” Blair demanded again as she pointed the knife toward him again, a snarl on her face as she took a threatening step forward.

“Wait,” the man said when a calm look spread over his face and Blair froze at his sudden change in demeanor. He winced slightly when he stood on shaky legs, his hands out in a placating manner as he eyed the knife carefully. “Just wait one moment.”

“Don’t come any closer.” She said as she eyed him warily, taking another step back as he took one step forward.

“My name is Aeneas.” He said and she couldn’t help the laugh that immediately bubbled out of her mouth.

“Yeah, sure buddy, and I’m Helen of Troy. How many beers have you had tonight?” She asked with a smirk and a look of confusion slipped over his face.

“Beers?” He asked slowly and she rolled her eyes, great, they were all probably drunk then. After a moment, he shook his head and focused his attention on her again.

“Look, dude, did you and your buddies just move in here or something? If so, you’re in the wrong apartment and you need to get the fuck out, you’ve scared me and my cat enough for one damn night.” She seethed and the man stared at her, the confused look returning to his face.

“I…honestly don’t have the slightest idea what you just said.” Aeneas said sheepishly and Blair raised a brow. “What is an apartment?” He asked after a moment of silence, his eyes widening as he looked around, suddenly distracted by his surroundings.

“Who are you?” Blair finally asked softly while she, dubiously, watched the man look around her apartment with wonder and uncertainty.

“As I said before, I am Aeneas, son of Anchises.” He said again and Blair rolled her eyes with a sigh. Of course, something like this would happen to her of all people.

“Aeneas is dead _if_ he ever was real to begin with.” She argued and ‘Aeneas’ looked at her with a surprised, but slightly indignant look.

“I can assure you I am very real.” He said and she fell silent as she studied the man, trying to understand what his problem was.

“Fine, if you are so sure of this, ‘Aeneas’,” she said the name sarcastically and he raised a brow at the tone. “Then prove it to me.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that? _Why_ should I do that?” He asked curiously as he took a step away from her, nonchalantly studying the room around him.

“Because if you are truly who you say you are then you’re in for a rude awakening pal.” She said with a smirk and crossed her arms, still not believing a word he was saying.

“You have yet to answer how I would prove such a thing to you? Are my looks not enough for you, I’ve heard that they are quite hard to forget.” He said, turning his head toward her for a moment to give her a wink and a shit eating grin.

“Well, at least the snark seems to match.” She muttered as she watched the man, confused by the curiosity as he studied the various menial items she had placed on her shelf. “Sorry, not gonna cut it, I need something else.” She said and he finally turned his attention to her once more as he heard her words.

“I’ll admit it’s an interesting challenge, I’ve never had to prove my identity to someone before, a woman no less.” He said as he gave her a charming smile and she rolled her eyes.

“Forget it, I don’t do guys who get so plastered they’ve convinced themselves they’re a historical figure.” She said with a chuckle and ‘Aeneas’ froze as he stared at her.

“Historical figure?” He asked with confusion and Blair sighed, placing her hand against her forehead, but she chose not to answer.

_“Give me one good reason why I should believe Aeneas, son of Anchises, who is a_ demi-god _, is standing with me in my apartment.”_ She said, the Ancient Greek words slipping out of her mouth easily.

_“Because he is me and I am him, obviously.”_ His reply came swiftly and naturally. It was as if he didn’t even realize that he had answered in a different language, an ancient language that no ordinary person would know, and most certainly not to that level of skill. Blair’s eyes widened as she felt shock run through her body. She knew every single person in this town who spoke that language and this man was not one of them and the evidence may seem weak at best, but for some reason that was all she needed. It was as if something, or maybe _someone_ , was trying to persuade her decision, make it easier for her to believe him.

“I…holy Christ, you’re real.” She breathed out as she stared at the man, taking a step closer to look at him. He stood still, a curious, but wary expression on his face as Blair furrowed her brows, slowly circling Aeneas. “But you, how…” she trailed off in confusion as she finally came to a stop in front of him.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence. She bit her lip as she studied the short, unruly brownish blonde curls, the bright blue eyes, the perfect nose and lips. Her eyes widened again as she realized that if he really was Aeneas than she was, in fact, standing before a demi-god. _How the hell can any of this be real?_ Suddenly, Blair leaned forward and poked him in the chest and jumped back in surprise, as if she had only just seen him.

“Fuck, you’re actually real!” She gasped out and Aeneas gave her an amused look as he continued to watch her. Though her behavior, and apparent disbelief, was slightly irritating, he knew that the small woman didn’t mean him any harm. He had to admit, she was quite adorable, from her expressions to her clothes, everything about her was quirky and strange, but for some reason it didn’t seem to bother him in the least. “Dear lord, I have to call Maye.”

“Call?” He asked, feeling the confusion rise in him again as yet another strange word flew from her mouth.

“How are you so calm? Aren’t you like scared, hurt, confused, I don’t know, _something_?” She asked and when he opened his mouth to answer, she quickly shook her head and bent over to pick up the strange rectangular object sitting on the floor. “Never mind, not important, you…”

“Yes?” He asked, the amusement sliding back into his tone easily and she crossed her arms as she looked around the room. He felt a bolt of surprise run through him again as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the couch. He looked at the strange…furniture warily and saw Blair giving him an expectant look.

“Just sit right here,” she said as she pushed down on his shoulder. “And do not touch _anything_.” She said with narrowed eyes. He merely smirked and nodded, Blair resisted the urge to groan as she begun to get the feeling that he wasn’t going to do a thing she asked.

Blair quickly lifted her phone, wincing slightly when she saw she had ten missed calls from Maye. She knew she was about to get the word lashing of the century for not picking up her friend’s calls and she sighed as she clicked the call button and lifted it to her ear!

“Blair Hain, you better have a good goddamn reason for ignoring my calls or so help me god!” Maye screeched into the phone and Blair winced as she pulled the damn thing away from her ear.

“Are you a witch?” Aeneas breathed out, eyes wide in amazement as he was suddenly next to Blair and she jumped as she took a step away from him. He could clearly hear the other person’s voice through the strange device and he leaned over to get a closer look. “What the hell is that thing? How are you doing that?”

“Jesus Christ, sit back down, Aeneas!” She cried out in frustration as she felt her heart pound from the small scare he gave her.

“Aeneas? Who the hell is Aeneas?” Maye demanded through the phone and Blair sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Aeneas, please, just sit down and I’ll answer your questions when I’m done with this, I promise.” Blair said with a pleading look and Aeneas stared at her for a moment longer before nodding slowly and sitting back down on the couch.

“Maye, please come over here, I need your help.” Blair begged Maye and it was silent on the other end for a moment until Blair heard a sigh.

“First, explain to me what the hell is going on over there.” Maye said, a clearly irritated tone in her voice and Blair bit her lip.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, it’s better to just come.” She said hesitantly, not wanting her friend to think she had become some sort of psychopath all of the sudden.

“I don’t care, Blair, just tell me.” Maye said with a tired sigh and Blair let out a small breath of relief as she heard the jingling of keys on the other end.

“Uh those three men I was freaking about, the ones that are passed out in my apartment?” Blair began nervously and when she didn’t continue Maye let out a small huff.

“Yeah, what about them? Did you get them to leave? Are you in danger?” Maye asked warily and Blair quickly shook her head even though Maye couldn’t see it.

“No, nothing like that.” _Ugh, god, I’m starting to wish it was something like that._ “Well, you see, one of them woke up and…well…apparently, Aeneas son Anchises, you know, like Aeneas, _founder of Rome_ , is sitting on my couch at the moment.” It was dead silent on the other end and Blair twitched nervously.

“What?!” She jumped when she heard Aeneas’ voice cry out, shock and disbelief filling the room with his tone, and she winced. _Well, clearly he didn’t know about_ that _yet, good job Blair, really, that’s one for the books._

“Shh!” She chided him and he narrowed his eyes at her.“Just wait.” She pleaded and Aeneas sighed through his nose, but otherwise remained silent.

“Okay, sure, let’s go with that.” Maye scoffed from the phone and Blair returned her attention to their conversation. “Who are his little friends then?” She asked, clearly she didn’t believe it anymore than Blair did when he first told her his name.

“Uh, who are they?” Blair asked him as her finger pointed to his two unconscious friends and he raised a brow.

“Well, that’s Achilles and Hector, obviously.” He said in a bored tone as he closely examined the suede couch, his finger running up and down the material, and she rolled her eyes before they widened when she fully realized what he said.

“What?!” She screeched out and he winced, rubbing his temple slightly.

“By the gods, woman, _please_ stop screaming.” He said and she gave him a sheepish look before returning her eyes to the other two unconscious _princes_ laying on her floor.

“Sorry,” she muttered as she continued to stare at the two men lying on her floor.

“Well?” She heard Maye ask and she quickly shook her head to get herself to focus again.

“Apparently, Hector and Achilles came along for the ride.” She said and heard Maye let out a small laugh before sighing.

“Jesus, Blair, what did you get yourself into?” She asked, dry humor in her voice and Blair huffed indignantly.

“Excuse me, I came home completely soaked from the rain, nearly got tackled by Schmoo, and then found three unconscious men on my floor in _togas_ , I had nothing to do with this!” She snapped back and Maye laughed again before they both fell silent.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be there in a minute…with alcohol. Just…try not to let them blow up the apartment in the meantime.” Maye said and Blair’s eyes widened as the possibility turned in her brain.

“Oh my god, what if they do actually do something like that?! I’m going to go bankrupt, Maye!” Blair gasped out in a panic and she saw Aeneas giving her a curious look as she started putting away potentially ‘dangerous’ items.

“First of all, I’m pretty sure if they blew up your apartment you would be dead seeing as you’re _in_ your apartment. Second, they’re not going to do that as long as you keep an eye on them and don’t let them besides aren’t two of them still passed out?” Maye said with a roll of her eyes, wondering to herself why she let herself go along with these messes her best friend always got herself into.

“Just hurry, please,” Blair said weakly and she sighed as she returned Maye’s goodbye, hanging up her phone before glancing over at Achilles and Hector, then finally at Aeneas. She paused when she saw the raised brow and nearly groaned as she turned to him.

“So?” He asked, and she furrowed her brows in mild confusion as he continued to stare at her, that constant look of curiosity and wariness on his face.

“Yes?” She asked when he did not continue and irritation passed over his face as he rolled his eyes.

“Are you a witch or not?” He finally asked with a huff and Blair couldn’t help the burst of laughter that slipped past her lips at the serious expression on his face.

“No, of course not! That’s just silly!” She said with an amused grin as he narrowed his eyes at her. “Now, can you please stop giving me those looks? I’m not going to suddenly start cursing you or something, my Jesus.” She said with another bout of laughter and the man sighed wearily.

“Well then I demand you tell me what that thing is? And who is Jesus?” Blair started laughing again as he asked who Jesus was. Of course, he wouldn’t know who Jesus was, but in her day and age it was just amusing to consider _anyone_ not knowing who the deity was. “Woman, you’re starting to test my patience.” He growled out and Blair gasped in a breath before letting it out as calmly as she could, an amused smirk still on her face.

“Okay, let’s get something straight here, if you really are Aeneas, you’re not a prince here, this is my apartment and I will not have you pushing me around, no matter how godly or whatever you are.” She said bluntly, and Aeneas’ brows shot up at her boldness. “Secondly, I have a name and it is Blair, stop calling me woman, that’s consider rude to do here, you know? I am not your servant, or some sweet virginal maiden, or some housewife, or some ditz that doesn’t know the difference between a dish towel and a beach towel. So, whatever you may be thinking, let it go right now.”

“I’m sorry, dish towel and beach towel?” He asked in confusion and Blair did groan this time as she let herself fall on the couch, slumping tiredly next to him.

“Jesus, Aeneas, that was _not_ the important part of what I just said!” She said, exasperation in her voice before she sighed and fell silent in thought. “Here, take this, just _do not_ drop it or so help me God.”

“I am not a child.” He huffed out as he snatched the phone from her hands and she felt her hands twitch, ready to catch the expensive device if it tumbled from his hands.

“Here you might as well be.” She grumbled as she continued to watch him, once she felt comfortable enough that Aeneas wasn’t going to drop the poor, innocent electronic device in his hands, she slowly stood. “Suppose I should wake up the other two, right?”

“How should I know? I am only a child here.” He said with an amused smirk and she rolled her eyes, already feeling flustered at having to deal with this man.

“Yeah, you’re doing a great job proving that.” She snapped back before turning to the two men on the floor with a huff, staring at them with uncertainty. _How does one wake up two unconscious princes?_ She asked herself warily as she stared them down, her hands on her hips. “Hey, you, Royal Highness One and Two, let’s go, up and at ‘em!” She tried weakly, hesitating slightly as she gently pushed her foot against the thigh of who she assumed was Achilles, going by the blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. She heard a scoff behind her and turned to glare at Aeneas, who was sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to her phone.

“Please, _Blair_ , that wouldn’t wake either of them up if they were taking an afternoon nap, let alone unconscious, you’re going to have to try harder than that.” He said with a chuckle, never once taking his eyes off the device in his hands, his long nimble fingers awkwardly pushing at the screen. She was momentarily surprised at how quickly he picked up the movement, _my god he_ is _just like a child here._ She thought to herself, but quickly pushed the thought away with a shake of her head.

“Well, why don’t you try?” She challenged, and Aeneas let out a laugh.

“And have one of them try choking me to death?” He asked, finally looking up at her to give her an amused smile and she felt her eyes go wide at the thought.

“So, you’d let me risk that instead?!” She asked incredulously as she felt the irritation rise in her chest once again, quickly taking a deep breath to try and calm herself.

“Well, you did say that you are not ‘some sweet virginal maiden’ if I remember correctly, surely that means you can handle yourself, correct?” He teased, and Blair rolled her eyes.

“Of course, the words sweet virginal maiden _would_ be the words you’d remember Aeneas, son of Aphrodite, great wooer of women.” Blair said sarcastically, and she felt surprise fill her, once again, as a sweet smile lit up his face.

“Ah, so you know of my mother?” He asked, and she stared at him for a moment silently before glancing down at the men on the floor. Her shoulders slumped slightly as her butt landed on the couch and she once again was seated next to Aeneas.

“I would hope so, I do study her for a living.” She said with a sigh and he nodded slowly before he froze for a moment and looked at her.

“Wait, what do you mean?” He asked cautiously and she gave him a mysterious smile.

“I’ll explain later, one thing at a time, give me that.” She snapped teasingly and snatched the phone from his grasp, his mouth dropping open with indignation.

“I wasn’t done with that thing!” He protested and she rolled her eyes, a smile growing on her face as she scooted a bit closer so he could see the screen once more.

“It’s called a phone and you were doing it wrong, silly, I’m trying to show you.” She explained and he fell silent for a moment before nodding slowly. “How did you know to touch the screen anyways?”

“The screen?” He asked and she nodded, her finger pointing to the flat, lit up surface on the front of the phone. “I saw you poking at it like that, so I merely did the same.” He said with a shrug and she held back the chuckle she wanted to release at the adorable look on his face.

“If only it were that easy.” She said and looked down at the screen to see what he was looking at and smiled when she saw that he managed to access the camera roll. “These are pictures.” She informed him and he looked down at the screen curiously as she enlarged the picture of her and Maye.

“Pictures?” He asked, the word tumbling awkwardly from his mouth and Blair nodded.

“Yes, you make them by using a device called a camera. The phone has one built into it so you can view the pictures you create with it on here.” She explained to him, watching him furrow his brow as he watched her finger slide across the screen to move onto the next picture.

“Interesting,” he murmured as she allowed him to use his own finger to flip through the pictures as she continued to hold her phone in her hand. “Show me this camera.” He demanded, and she nearly rolled her eyes. _Seriously, does the man even know the word please?_

“Alright, I suppose.” She said as she quickly clicked the home button to return to the home screen before opening the camera. “The camera uses something called a lens, unfortunately I’m not very informed on how a camera works in detail, but I can show you.” She said with a smile and he seemed to think over her words before nodding. She held up the phone so that the camera was facing towards the opposite end of the room and Aeneas’ brows rose as confusion covered his features. 

“I do not understand, has it suddenly become invisible?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing even more as he looked on the other side of the phone and only saw the black cover on the back.

“No, it’s the camera, see, it’s the tiny circle up there at the top.” She said as she pointed to the camera on the top right corner of the back and turned the phone over to point out the camera near the center in the front. “There is also a camera here, you can use this one to take a picture of yourself while you can use the one on the back to take a picture of, well, anything else I suppose.”

“Show me,” he said, and she sighed as she glanced at him.

“We need to work on your manners, dude,” she said and he looked at her, remaining silent, and she realized he was confused over her calling him ‘dude’. “Jesus, just watch the screen.” She mumbled as she held up the camera and quickly took a picture of her tv across from them.

“Amazing,” he breathed out as he gently took the phone from her hands and held it up to try and move around the image on the screen. “Why does it no longer move?” He asked in confusion.

“Because you’re no longer looking at the camera, you’re looking at the picture now.” Blair explained, and Aeneas mulled over the thought, his eyebrows furrowed.

“So, a picture is like a painting?” He questioned as he turned to look at her and she gave him a bright smile.

“Yes, in a way, except that with a painting, there must be a painter who will, most likely, take hours to create it, a picture, or photograph, is created within seconds and nearly anyone can do it. You should try it.” She said with a humorous tone and leaned closer to him, putting her hand over his that was holding the phone. “You just simply hold up the phone, wait until the image on the screen is still, and then you click the button at the bottom there.” Blair explained, motioning toward the button once the camera was held steady in his hand, encouraging him to press it. He grinned when the screen stilled, indicating the picture had gone through and Blair pulled away from him.

“Show me this other camera you spoke of.” Aeneas said, and Blair nodded, leaning forward to change the settings on the camera, but paused when he opened his mouth once more. “Please.” 

“Oh,” she said softly, her voice filled with surprise and a small smile grew on her face. Just as she was about to answer, her front door swung open and she jumped off the couch, startled. Aeneas stood up with her, his body tense from her reaction as he carefully watched the tall woman standing in the doorway. “I swear to fucking Christ you people are trying to kill me.” She said with a groan, hand on her pounding heart once she realized it was Maye standing in the doorway.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about the togas.” Maye said, both of her eyebrows raised high on her forehead as she grinned at Blair who gave her a suspicious look.

“You seem very happy about this all of the sudden.” Blair said with a raised brow and Maye shrugged.

“I would say it’s more so that I’ve come to accept this preposterous idea, I mean I’ve followed along with all your other ridiculous ideas, why not this one too?” Maye shook her head when Blair opened her mouth to protest. “Besides, more times than not you tend to be rational, so he must have said or done _something_ for you to believe him.” She said, giving Blair a look that clearly said to tell her what it was.

“He spoke Attic Greek like he was raised with it, I’ve never heard such fluency in my life.” She confessed sheepishly and Aeneas turned to her.

“What are you talking about?” He asked with confusion. “Of course I speak Greek, I am _from_ Greece.”

“Uh, I don’t think you’ve noticed buddy, but you’ve been speaking English, well, at least until I spoke to you in your supposedly native tongue.” Blair said slowly and Aeneas looked at her with surprise.

“I don’t even know what language that is.” He said and she shrugged.

“Beats me, maybe your mother blessed that tongue of yours with more than one talent.” She teased and Aeneas shook his head as Maye groaned.

“Do not start.” Maye said and Blair laughed as she stepped up to her best friend, grabbing the bottle of alcohol from her hands.

“I’ll be taking this.” She said in a sing song voice as she started walking to the kitchen, Aeneas not far behind her, Maye watching both of them intently.

“I see you’ve somehow managed to already turn the poor man into a puppy.” She teased and Blair grinned at her as she uncorked the bottle of wine before pulling two glasses out. She lightly smacked Aeneas’ hand as he went to touch her microwave on her way back to the wine bottle.

“Don’t touch that.” She chided absentmindedly as she poured the wine before handing the glass to her friend. “He’s just curious, I mean what would you do if you woke up to, well, all of _this_.” Blair said and motioned to her apartment as a whole.

“Like I said, a puppy.” Maye joked and Blair laughed as Aeneas huffed slightly.

“I am no one’s dog.” He protested lightly and Blair patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“ _Puppy_ , I said pup-py, that’s a good thing sweeting, means you get to get to cuddle with your owner and get kisses from her.” Maye teased with a wink and Blair shot her a glare as Aeneas grinned at her.

“Don’t tell him that, he’ll think you’re being serious!” She hissed out and Maye laughed with a smirk.

“Maybe I was being serious.” She said as another laugh slipped past her lips at the expression on Aeneas’ face. “So, what of the other two?”

“You mean you _haven’t_ seen the two giants unconscious on my floor?” Blair asked nonchalantly, the wine making her relax a little bit finally. She pointed to the unconscious Hector and Achilles and Maye carefully stepped towards them.

“Well, I mean, they are kind of hard to miss. I suppose I meant _why_ are they still unconscious and laying on your floor?” Maye asked and Blair pointed at Aeneas before turning to go into her kitchen.

“Because he won’t wake them up, obviously.” She said as she came back with a box of Wheat Thins, stepping away from Aeneas with a suspicious look when he started examining the box closely.

“Dear god, Blair, share your Wheat Thins with the poor man.” Maye said with a roll of her eyes and Blair gave her a look of horror as she clutched the box to her chest.

“What?! No way in hell! Those three will go through them like a wild fire! They can have the rest of my damn kitchen if they want, but _no one_ is touching my Wheat Thins.” She said and shot a glare at Aeneas when he reached a hand toward the box, a smirk on his face.

“Demi-god or not, I wouldn’t touch those if I were you.” Maye warned as Blair took another step away from him, a wary look on her face. Aeneas let out a laugh, a charming smile on his face when he looked at Blair.

“I was merely jesting, I swear upon my honor I will not touch your er…” he trailed off, already having forgotten the name of the small square pieces of food she was eating.

“Wheat Thins,” Maye supplied for him, a grin on her face.

“Right, I will not touch your Wheat Thins, nor will I allow Hector or Achilles to either.” He said, but the wary look remained on her face.

“Uh huh, sure pal.” She said, clearly not believing a word he said and he could only feel amusement for her suspicious behavior. After a moment of silence, feeling Maye’s eyes digging into her back, she sighed and pulled a Wheat Thin from the box. “Okay, you can have _one_ Wheat Thin.” She submitted as she saw Aeneas and Maye grin at her, handing the small snack to Aeneas who took it quickly and shoved it into his mouth.

“Hmm, I can see the obsession.” He said cheerily and Blair smiled, pleased at his enjoyment of the food, before popping one into her own mouth.  

“How are you so calm? You do realize what has happened to you right?” Maye asked slowly as her eyes glanced over his relaxed body and grinning expression.

“Well, I may not understand all of it, but either way sitting and brooding will get me nowhere. Achilles and Hector on the other hand…” He made a weak gesture toward his two companions and Maye nodded.

“Hmm, I suppose I can see it, why they made him the ‘founder’ of Rome.” She said and Blair quickly shook her head.

“Shh, he doesn’t know about that yet.” She said and Maye mulled it over before shrugging.

“I suppose it makes sense, seeing as Achilles and Hector are here with him. Besides, they have oracles, right? An Oracle could have told him the same thing.” She said and Blair mulled it over for a moment before nodding slowly.

“I suppose that isn’t telling him _too_ much of his future.” She agreed and Aeneas quickly stepped between the two of them.

“Pardon me for intruding, but you _are_ speaking about my future.” He said with a small huff and Blair gave him a placating smile.

“We were merely speaking about what I said earlier, we won’t tell you anymore than that.” She chuckled at the endearing pout he gave her, trying to convince her otherwise, but she merely shook her head. “C’mon, we might as well wake the other two.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do what you pansies couldn’t.” Maye said teasingly and Blair chuckled as the woman stepped over to the two men, missing the wary look on Aeneas’ face.

“Hey! Let’s go, time to wake up!” Maye practically shouted, shaking Hector roughly before leaning over him to shake Achilles as well.

“Wait, don’t-!” Aeneas cried out, but it was too late as Hector’s eyes shot open and Blair cried out in surprise as he shot up, his hands immediately around Maye’s throat, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped open.

Blair took quick steps to help her friend and began fighting the arm that wrapped around her waist. When she felt the strong arm tighten around her waist, she paused and looked up into Aeneas’ face. He gave her an intense look, one that clearly told her to stay put, to _trust_ him and she gave him a wary look as she went slack in his arms. He placed her behind him and wasted no time in grabbing his cousin, pulling him away from Maye, who fell to the ground, coughing, her hand coming up to gently hold her throat.

“Cousin, stop! Come to your senses, she is no threat to you!” Aeneas cried out as he fought Hector’s grabbing hands, growling lowly as he pushed him against the wall. Blair was quick to wrap her arms around her friend, who had tears in her eyes, and she warily watched Achilles wake up slowly.

“Achilles,” She said gently, slowly, as the man groaned and slowly sat up. He would be the biggest threat of the three, both Maye and Blair knowing very well what he was capable of.

Achilles said nothing as he blinked slowly, his eyes taking in the situation. Concern momentarily passed over his face as he recognized the two fearful woman and then Aeneas and Hector fighting next to him. That was until he took in his surroundings.

“Achilles,” Blair said gently again, releasing Maye from her arms and taking a crouched step closer to him. She felt Maye gripping her sleeve desperately in worry, but she merely shook her off. “I need you to listen to me, okay? I know you’re confused, but-“ she let out a choked noise of surprise when Achilles was soon on top of her, giving her harsh look.

“Where are we? What did you do to us?” He growled out and Blair’s eyes widened, her body shivering slightly as she took in Achilles’ harsh form over her own.

“Get off of her, you brute!” Maye cried out as she tried to push him off, grunting when he merely pushed her aside, her body flying away easily from his.

“Tell me,” He growled out again and she opened her mouth, no sound coming from it as she continued to stare in shock.

“Now, Achilles, that is no way to treat a lady.” Blair heard a calm, smooth voice say and next thing she knew, it was Aeneas hovering above her from a crouch position.

“What…” She began to say but trailed off in her confusion as his expression softened slightly before his jaw tightened and he glared at Achilles.

“Please, my lady, let me help you.” A calm tone said to her and she looked over in surprise to the brown curls and gentle smile of Hector staring back at her.

“Thank you,” She said slowly, suspiciously, as she took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. She watched as he helped both herself and Maye up, looking around the room in confusion.

“There,” Blair said with a sigh as her finger pointed towards the couch and Hector nodded slowly before carefully leading them to the couch, his own legs still feeling shaky.


	6. Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that I had a kind of out there idea with Overwatch, The OC's name Auset and she's a shapeshifter. The "lore" I have in this story is completely made up and has nothing to do with actual Ancient Egyptian Mythology.

Chapter 1

            Auset walked through the silent alleyways of King’s Row, the dim light making the cobblestone streets appear even more eerie. She sighed as she looked away from a group of shady men standing in a dark corner, whispering to each other. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, but she ignored it. King’s Row had been like this for far too long, ever since Mondatta’s death, crime had grown to an all-time high and the people of the city were struggling.

Auset had done minor things to help, her mother and father had always taught her to do what was right, no matter the cost. Despite neighbors’ suspicion and accusations of her family, her parents had always remained generous and helped whoever was in need. Ever since she had lost her parents, she had always aspired to be like them, even if it was only in the most minor of ways. Perhaps it was the violence they were capable of that made them that way, perhaps it made Auset that way too.

            Suddenly, she heard someone grunting. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her ears perked as she ducked down a bit. The fighting was in the alleyway next to her and she only wanted to know if someone was in danger.

She peaked her head around the corner and narrowed her eyes as she saw a woman standing above a man. The woman had a sniper rifle pointed at the man as he glared up at her in contempt. Auset watched in confusion as she saw the woman’s skin had a blue tint to it, but quickly shook it off as the woman opened her mouth to speak.

“And to think,” she tutted, the French accent thick in her voice. “Your clan could have been great again, the Shimada’s working with Talon would have been powerful.”

The man grunted but said nothing as the woman laughed. Auset vaguely remembered hearing something about the fall of the great Shimada empire and looked more closely at the man. He was older, she could see the greying of his hair near his ears and the age lines on his face. She assumed he must be the older brother, knowing that the father had died, and the younger brother had mysteriously disappeared, presumably also dead.

“It is a shame, I must admit, that I have to kill you.” She murmured as she aimed her scope down at the man. Auset let out a sigh, wondering if it was worth it to save him, he was a crime lord’s son after all. _Still he may be innocent and if I save him, he will no longer be on my conscience_ , she thought to herself as she heaved herself up to prepare herself to jump in there.

Hanzo closed his eyes as he waited for the shot that would come from Widow’s gun. He accepted his fate and wouldn't give her the satisfaction of showing fear. Just as he heard the click of the scope, his eyes shot open at the new sound coming into the alleyway.

They both looked over in shock as a giant wolf stood before them. It was growling, teeth bared, the hair on its back sticking up. He watched as Widow hesitated for a moment, her foot lifted in the air to step back, before she sniffed at the creature and glared.

“A silly dog does not scare me.” She huffed and aimed her rifle at the beast. Hanzo placed his hands on the ground, ready to push himself up to try and protect the creature from Widow.

He was surprised when the wolf took a threatening step forward, the growling becoming louder. Widow kept her gun at eye level, ready to shoot, when the wolf suddenly lunged at her. Widow cried out in shock, her gun firing, as she was knocked to the ground by the giant animal. It stood above her, a paw on each side of her head and the woman glared at it.

“Get off me, filthy mutt!” She cried out and the wolf growled before snapping its teeth at her. She fell silent and after a moment the wolf stepped away from her. It moved between Hanzo and Widow before sitting. The message was clear as the wolf glared at the woman. Widow stood there a moment longer in bewilderment before huffing and shooting out her grappling hook, taking off into the darkness.

It was silent for a moment as Hanzo studied the creature. It was clearly intelligent, but he couldn't figure out why it had protected him so fiercely, risking its life even, to save him. He tensed as the wolf stood and turned. It stepped closer and studied him for a moment, the luminescent yellow eyes glanced over his body before it huffed slightly and turned to walk away. Hanzo stared in astonishment as he watched the wolf walk out of the alleyway, but that was when he noticed the limp and heard the slight whine of pain.

“Wait,” he murmured and quickly stood. The creature saved his life and he could not just let it walk away injured. The wolf stopped for a moment, glancing at the man, before huffing again as it started to walk away. “Please, you are injured, let me help you.” He felt a little manic to be talking to an animal in such a way, but the intelligence he could see in its eyes made him believe that in some way it could understand him.

Auset stood still, unsure what she should do, the fear of getting caught was high, but she also knew that she could not treat this injury herself. She didn't know how to handle a gun shot wound and she would have a hard time explaining it to the doctors in the hospital. Possibilities raced through her mind before finally, with a sigh, she turned and sat silently in front of the man.

He approached her slowly, she could smell the slight fear he was giving off and she couldn't blame him, not after the show she had just displayed. Hanzo watched her closely as he continued to move closer, finally coming to a stop before the wolf and bending down to its level. She watched him wearily as he studied her for a moment before slowly lifting a hand. She wanted to roll her eyes but stayed still as the man patted her head. She would be lying to herself though if she didn't admit that it felt good when he scratched her softly behind the ear, a soft smile on his face.

Suddenly, she jumped up and turned, growling at the darkness of the alleyway. Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows as he studied the darkness but let out a small sigh of relief when he saw it was only his brother.

“Brother, what is this?” Genji asked curiously, his hands up to show the animal he meant no harm. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen his brother like this. His face was relaxed as he tried to soothe the animal to sit again. He heard the wolf whine slightly in pain and watched in concern.

“Widowmaker found me, this creature saved me from death but was injured in the process. I want to heal it before it takes off.” Hanzo told him and Genji nodded as he stepped closer. The wolf looked between the two men, its black fur looking soft and smooth as it shined in the moonlight. Those yellow eyes studied him closely as she watched his mechanical hand reach toward her.

This is what happened to the other Shimada? The little brother? She listened to the mechanical whirring of the suit and tilted her head to the side as she wondered what was left in the suit. It appeared to her that it wasn't just some sort of suit to put on, but a _body_ of sorts. She let him gently pat her head as she studied the mask before her. Auset sniffed at the mask and he pulled his head back a bit in shock, but she had gathered the information that she needed. She could still smell human on him which meant he was only part omnic.

She had nothing against the omnics of course, she could not blame all for the violence of some. In fact, it would be quite hypocritical for her to do so in her own opinion. She was merely curious and was hoping that he was not completely omnic because she could not imagine how horrible such a transition that would be. To lose such a large part of who you are, she could not imagine it. Auset began to feel slightly sympathetic for the man and pushed her head into his hand, letting him know her appreciation.

Hanzo huffed and rolled his eyes, this was nothing new to him. Everything under the sun seemed to love his brother almost immediately. He was surprised, though, when the wolf looked at him and scooted over to him, laying down and placing its head in his lap. It looked up at him and whined slightly, happily panting when he began to gently pet its head.

“Is it a boy or girl?” Genji asked and Hanzo shrugged slightly, he honestly had no clue.

“Are you a boy?” He asked and the wolf growled slightly, shaking its head. Genji began to chuckle and looked at his brother.

“I suppose that is our answer.” He said and Auset could hear the amusement in his voice as she shut her eyes. She had begun to feel sleepy as Hanzo continued to rub his hand behind her ear.

She immediately shot up as she realized what she was doing. She couldn't fall asleep, if she fell asleep she would become human again and they would know her secret. Auset let out another whine as her leg burned at her fast movement.

“We must take her to the ship. Angela will be there and I am sure she will be able to think of something.” Genji said and Hanzo nodded in agreement. As he stood he watched when the wolf tried to stand as well but falter slightly in her movement.

“I am not sure she will be able to walk on her own.” He observed and Genji looked at the large wolf as well before nodding.

“Very well, I will carry her then.” Genji said calmly and took a step toward her. She froze momentarily and stared at the man wearily before taking a few uneasy steps towards him. She would give them at least this much trust.

            Genji gently grasped her around her butt and chest, picking her up and resting her against his chest. She was big enough that she could rest her head on the man’s shoulder and she watched as Hanzo trailed after them silently.

            The trip back to the jet took longer than they planned it to be, but they couldn’t exactly be jumping rooftops and running down alleyways while carrying a giant wolf. Genji almost scoffed as the thought of him carry this wolf crossed his mind. He honestly wouldn’t have believed it if someone else told them the same story happened to them. He gently clutched his fingers into her fur to make sure he didn’t drop her as she whined softly again at the pain in her leg. Hanzo said nothing as he covered Genji’s back lest Widow decided to stay and hide on a rooftop, lying in wait.

The jet finally loomed in front of them as Genji felt the wolf readjust her head on his shoulder. He glanced behind him to ensure Hanzo was behind him, watching as his brother checked to make sure no one had followed them nor was watching them. Hanzo nodded and they quickly made their way over to the door of the jet.

“Genji, Hanzo, you’re back!” Angela said in surprise as Genji carried the massive creature inside. Lena appeared next to them suddenly and Hanzo glared at the woman, her tendency to just ‘appear’ in places annoyed him greatly.

“What on earth is that, loves?” She asked and Hanzo merely continued to glare at her, she didn’t need to know.

“This wolf saved Hanzo’s life, but she was injured in the process, Hanzo wants to heal her leg before we let her go.” Genji replied to Lena calmly and her eyebrows raised as Angela took a step closer to him.

Auset lifted her head wearily as she glanced around the jet. She could see Hanzo was standing next to Genji as two women stood in front of them. Behind Genji she could see a man resting in one of the chairs, his cowboy hat covering his face. Another woman sat next to him, a tattoo, the Eye of Horus, under her right eye. Auset shivered as the older woman stared into her eyes, she felt as if the woman knew what she really was, but how could she possibly know something such as that?

“May I…touch her?” Angela asked gently, eyeing the wolf warily as Auset turned her head to stare at the tall blonde. She had a gentle smile on her face as she lifted her hand closer to Genji. Auset leaned her head out to the woman, sniffing her fingers and staring the woman in the eyes.

Angela could see the intelligence in the wolf’s eyes and tried not to shiver as the wolf leaned closer to sniff her hand. The unnaturally large creature could snap her hand straight off her wrist if she really wanted to. Angela had no idea why the animal would want to save Hanzo, but she would do her best to help her as a way to show her gratitude. Auset merely rested her head on Genji’s shoulder again as she felt Angela’s hand run down her back softly. She could feel the woman silently checking for injuries under the ruse of petting her.

“She is quite large, unnaturally so, I have never seen or heard of such a species of wolf before, especially in King’s Row.” Angela murmured quietly as Ana stood and took a quiet step towards them. Auset felt the old woman’s eyes on her again and stared back at her warily, the woman was acting too suspiciously in her opinion but she didn’t growl at her as she stepped closer. If she wanted help with her leg she had to have some trust, she trusted that the two brothers would not bring her into danger, or at least she hoped they wouldn’t.

“In Egypt,” the woman began and everyone turned to face her. Her voice was soothing, reassuring almost, as she continued to watch Auset, who had lifted her head, her eyes holding suspicion in their depths. “There are legends of humans who would turn into giant beasts in the effort to protect Isis’s children from danger. They were supposedly able to form an army of unspeakable horror, one large enough to scare any king and his own army. They would maintain their intelligence but would take the form of a large beast when any innocent was in danger, they had made a silent oath to Isis that they would take care of any of her innocent children no matter the cost to them.”

            Auset stared incredulously at the woman as she heard the man with cowboy hat begin to chuckle behind the older, Egyptian woman. The blonde had pulled her hand away from Auset by now and moved next to the woman.

            “Ana, yah sure _you_ didn’t knock yer head on the way back here?” The man asked the woman as he continued to chuckle and Ana glared at him.

            “You best hope not McCree because there will be no one else left willing to save your ass on the field.” She scolded and the man looked at her with wide eyes as he placed his hat on his head once more.

            “Surely you don’t mean that darlin’, I’m sure yer right as rain, I’m only teasin’.” He said quickly as Angela began giggling at the two’s antics. Auset couldn’t help the amusement that lit up in her eyes as she continued to stare at Ana.

            “Ana, you could not possibly mean that this wolf is actually a human?” Angela asked, her German accent softly leaking through as she glanced at the woman questioningly. Ana stayed silent for a moment as she stared at Auset, whose soft yellow eyes were glowing with anxiety.

            “Of course not,” she finally said, flashing a smile in the doctor’s direction. “How could that possibly be true? They are merely stories, the size of this animal only reminded me of them. They used to be Fareeha’s favorite stories as a child, you know.” She said and Auset held in her sigh of relief. _Fareeha is a beautiful name,_ Auset thought to herself

            “Now may we heal her?” Hanzo impatiently cut in, a mild look of irritation on his face as they continued to converse with one another. “Surely, she must still be in pain, correct? No need to torture her while you needlessly go on with childhood stories.”

            “Of course, Hanzo, you’re right we should have treated her first.” Angela conceded with a smile and walked away from them for a moment. When she came back Auset’s eyes widen and she struggled in Genji’s arms, whining slightly. Angela was carrying a syringe in her hand and Auset knew exactly what was in it. She couldn’t let them dose her with an anesthetic, she would return to her human form!

            “Shh, little one, she is not going to hurt you.” Genji murmured to the creature wiggling in his arms, trying to soothe her as Angela grew closer. When she was within arms distance, Auset, in a last act of desperation turned her body in Genji’s arms and growled fiercely at Angela. Her teeth were bared as her eyes glowed dangerously, the fur on her back raising to make herself look larger than she already was.

The reaction was immediate, McCree had whipped out his pistol and pointed it straight at Auset’s head, his jaw clenching the cigar in his mouth as he glared at the wolf. Hanzo, with just as much speed, had taken his bow off his back and nocked an arrow, the tip nearly touching McCree’s temple as he glared at him. Angela had thrown her hands up in shock, taking a step back with wide eyes.

The tense air was near suffocating as Ana cautiously looked between the two men, one hand secretly poised to grab her sleep gun as she stepped closer to them. McCree had never got along well with either of the Shimada brothers, but it was worse with Hanzo. Genji had the patience to deal with McCree’s antics and jabs while Hanzo, on the other hand, could be quick to irritate and anger.

“Now, boys, there’s no need for all of this.” Ana said slowly as neither man moved a muscle. Auset had now turned her vicious glare toward the cowboy, her teeth still bared as she felt Genji grip her tightly, ready to hold her still if she decided to pounce.

“I’m not lettin’ some mutt hurt Angie over the whim of some pompous man.” McCree growled out as Hanzo’s glare grew fiercer, his hand clenching his bow even tighter. The poor animal was scared, she was reacting in the only way she knew how.

“You touch her and I will kill you.” Hanzo threatened as his brother turned toward him while Ana stepped up to McCree, gently placing her hand on the arm holding his pistol. Most days the spats between McCree and Hanzo remained mild and mostly meaningless jabs at one another. When they did escalate though, usually Genji and Ana were the only ones to stop them from destroying the whole base.

“Brother, this will not solve anything, you are only making her more tense.” Genji scolded and his brother glanced at him.

“I will not move until he lowers his weapon.” He growled out as his dark glare returned to the cowboy who was now glaring at him as well.

“Jesse, put the gun down, are you trying to make us all deaf? The poor animal isn’t going to hurt her, she’s only scared.” Ana scolded as she pressed her hand harder against McCree’s flesh arm and gave him a look that only she could give. After a moment, he sighed and lowered his weapon, flipping it back into its holster.

Hanzo waited a moment longer before releasing the tension in his bow and returning the arrow back to its quiver. His body was still rigid and his glare of suspicion remained as he watched Jesse carefully. Ana then glanced at Auset who was panting by now in her own fear, her eyes darting to each of them, but mostly returning to the blonde doctor who still held the syringe in her hand. Once Auset’s eyes met Ana’s though she stopped, her eyes widening as she realized what the woman intended to do. A look of apology was on her face as she pulled out a small gun, her arm as fast as lightening as she brought it up, aimed, and fired. Auset didn’t even have to time to comprehend what was happening, she had already been hit by the sleep dart by the time she realized what the woman was up to.

“Ana!” Angela cried out as she rushed over to the wolf that was now limp in Genji’s arms.

“I’m sorry, Angela, I do not think she would have let you put her under, she is too scared.” Ana explained as she stepped up to Genji and grabbed his elbow, pulling him to the back of the jet, Angela following quickly behind them. “Please put her here,” Ana murmured as she quickly closed the curtain. Genji stared at her for a moment, wondering what she was up to, before sighing and gently placing the canine on the table. “Now go.” She said shortly, staring straight into Genji’s eyes, daring him to protest.

He did in fact open his mouth to protest but let out another sigh as his shoulders slumped slightly. He gave a small nod before turning, stepping around Angela, and exiting the little room. Ana stepped to the side to make room for Angela who looked at her.

“What are we doing in here? There isn’t a need for privacy.” Ana said nothing as she nodded her head toward the knocked-out beast.

“I would put her under now, she won’t be asleep for much longer.” Ana warned and Angela nodded quickly before inserting the syringe into Auset, putting her in a deep sleep. They were quiet for a moment as Angela stepped away to grab her equipment.

Ana’s eyes widened in amazement as she watched the wolf slowly transform into a naked young woman. Her eyes were closed as her long black hair rested gently under her head. She was shorter than Ana would have imagined, her muscles lithe and hidden, but strong and dangerous. Her skin was the same color as Ana’s daughter and she leaned in closer as she saw what appeared to be a tattoo of the Knot of Isis resting on her hip.

“Amazing,” Ana breathed as she leaned back again to look over the young woman once more. She didn’t know how she knew, but when the wolf had looked at her, her luminescent eyes glowing with intelligence, Ana just knew. _Perhaps Isis had seen her little warrior’s distress and this is her way of helping the poor girl_ , Ana mused as she waited for the German doctor’s inevitable return.

Angela yelped as she walked back into the small room, her eyes wide as she nearly dropped her instruments. She didn’t move as she continued to stare at the young woman now lying on the table. Ana quickly leaned around her and shut the curtain tightly, making sure no one else in the jet saw anything.

“Wh-where is the wolf? Where did this woman come from?” Angela asked in shock as she stepped closer to the woman lying on the table. Ana sighed and glanced at Angela.

“They are one in the same.” She said simply and Angela turned her wide eyes to Ana, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to say something. “Angela, we’ll think about it later, right now you should fix this girl.” Ana said quickly and Angela stopped for a moment, staring at the floor in thought before nodding quickly.

It didn’t take long before she finished removing the bullet from the woman’s thigh, stitching it closed, and then wrapping it up. Ana stood as a silent guard through the whole process, making sure no one could come into the room. She could see the fear in the girl’s eyes when Angela brought out the syringe, she was afraid that they would find out her secret. Ana wasn’t sure why but she wanted to protect the girl, she kept an innocent safe, one of her own, and risked her secret for it.

“Now, you will tell me what is going on, Ana.” Angela said as she wiped her hands dry, a sharp look in her eyes. Ana nodded in consent with a sigh and turned away from the sliver in the curtain that she had been peeking out of. “Who is this woman? How do you know her?”

“I don’t know her,” Ana said and Angela raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

“So, what? You just happened to guess that the damn wolf is an actual human girl?!” Angela whispered harshly so the rest of the jet could not hear her and Ana nodded slowly. Angela wanted to begin laughing hysterically but had to keep herself silent.

“Angela, you have managed to bring people _back_ from _death_. Lucio has made a weapon that uses music as it’s ammo. Jack has survived an _explosion_ because of a soldier program, just the fact that Genji is alive period, let alone a cyborg-human ninja. Both of the Shimada brothers can control mythical spirit dragons for goodness sake! Surely this cannot be so hard to believe.” Ana said with a raised eyebrow and Angela sighed, slumping against the table the girl was laying on.

“No, I suppose not.” She murmured as she tucked the blanket more tightly around the woman, Ana had gotten it while Angela was working on her. “This is different though, it seems as if it is… _natural_.” She said and glanced at Ana, who merely shrugged.

“I am not sure how I knew what I know, all I have come to realize is the moment those eyes looked into mine, I saw a frightened young girl and not the horrid beast everyone else saw. Her eyes showed intelligence, they showed she was human.” She said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the table with Angela.

“What shall we tell the others?” Angela asked after a moment of silence and Ana shook her head.

“Nothing, we wait until she awakens and can return to the form we found her in and then we…let her go I suppose.” Ana said quietly as she saw shadows moving around on the other side of the curtain.

“If Jack finds out we found something like this and didn’t…” Angela began but Ana sent her a sharp glare.

“Jack will _not_ find out about this, she wishes to remain a secret and that is what we shall do for her. She deserves nothing less from us.” Ana said sternly and Angela nodded slowly with a sigh.


	7. Red Dead Redemption 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Arthur/OC story, the OC's name is Tibone. It's a bit rough in my opinion, I might do a rework on it or something.

Chapter 1

Tibone pursed her lips as a violent shiver ran through her. She narrowed her eyes against the wind as it whistled past her ears and she quickly pushed down her hat. Hopefully that would protect her face better or, at the very least, keep her hat from flying off her head.

“Ti!” She heard a voice call out and she glanced over to see that Dutch’s wagon had caught up with her. “Come on, sweetheart, you really should go back in the wagon.”

“I ain’t like Mary-Beth or somethin’, Dutch!” She called back to him as she glared at him. “I’m not some innocent little thing you can sweet talk into doin’ what you want!”

“We’re just worried about you.” Dutch tried and Tibone shivered again as she pushed her face closer to the fur-lined collar of her coat.

“I’ll be fine, Dutch, I’m practically sweatin’ bullets over here.” She joked, and she chose to ignore the look he sent her as one of the men struggled to make their way up to them. “Besides, someone needs to make sure nothin’ sneaks up on the caravan.”

“Dutch!” The man called out and they both glanced down at him.

“What?” He called back, his voice slightly irritated and the man winced slightly when the cold air blew against him.

“Abagail said he’s dying, Dutch. We’ll have to stop someplace.” The man explained, and Dutch nodded, a sad look on his face.

“Okay, Arthur’s out lookin’, I sent him up ahead.” Dutch replied, and the man nodded gratefully before he started working his way back to his wagon.

“I’ll start lookin’ ahead.” Tibone said as she began to walk off, but Dutch held up a hand.

“No, we wait for Arthur, I’m sure he’ll be back soon enough.” Dutch said and Tibone huffed as she ignored the feeling of worry that twisted in her stomach.

“We don’ have time for that, Dutch!” She said, but he continued to shake his head.

“I can’t be loosin’ two of the best shots I have. Not to mention Arthur would have my head if he found out I let you go out in this storm.” Dutch said and Tibone rolled her eyes as she turned to face forward again.

They walked for a few moments longer before Tibone heard the whinny of a horse. A small smile grew on her face as she urged her horse to move faster. Ashe, a beautiful auburn and white Kentucky Saddler, stomped her foot a few times in protest before she grudgingly moved forward.

“I know, sweet girl, just a bit farther, I’m sure we’ll find a place to rest soon.” She soothed the stubborn horse as she leaned down closer to her neck. “Arthur!” She called out over the howling wind when she reached him.

“Tibone, what in the hell are you doin’ outta the wagon?” He demanded as soon as he saw her and she raised her brow.

“Whatever I damn well please, thank you.” She snapped back and Arthur sighed as he shook his head. They both looked over as Dutch’s wagon pulled up to them.

“Arthur! Any luck?” He asked and Arthur nodded.

“I found a place where we can get some shelter.” He said and a relieved smile grew on Tibone’s face.

“Thank Jesus, let’s get goin’ then!” She said as she already was turning Ashe and urging her to move forward. Arthur was quick to follow her and Dutch wasn’t far behind.

“What did yah find exactly?” Tibone asked Arthur as they rode side by side. It was decent enough way to try and forget the biting cold pushing against her face. Besides, Arthur had always been her close friend, or she liked to think so at least.

“It’s an old mining town, just up ahead. It ain’t far.” He said and Tibone nodded as she urged Ashe to go faster. Not only was she ready to get out of this god awful cold, they needed to find a place for Davey and quick.

…

She guessed that it was about ten or fifteen minutes later before she could see the town that Arthur was talking about. A relived smile grew on her face as she could see the roofs of the buildings. She excitedly urged Ashe to go faster until she reached the first small cabin. She jumped off her horse and gave her a small pat on the neck before she tied her to the post near the cabin.

Tibone shook the snow from her long black hair before brushing it off her coat and pant legs. She looked up as she heard another horse and she nodded to Arthur. She studied each broken down cabin as she waited for him to join her. She frowned slightly as it was obvious that the place was abandoned, but she hoped the small cabins could provide some kind of shelter.

“Hosea said ta wait for them.” Arthur said as he pulled her closer to the cabin so that they were out of the wind.

“Always such a worrywart.” Tibone said with a smile and Arthur shrugged before he grabbed her red, shaking hands. There was frown on his face as he looked up at her.

“Just how long have you been out on your horse?” He demanded and Tibone sighed as she snatched her hands away.

“It doesn’ matter now, we’re at the cabins.” She said and Arthur shook his head as took off his gloves to put on her hands.

“I’ve never met a woman quite as crazy as you, Tibone. Why the hell did you want did you want to ride out in the middle of a damn snow storm anyways?” He asked as he finished putting his gloves on her and Tibone let out a content sigh as she could finally start to feel her fingers again.

“Dutch sent you, Micah, and Johnny to scout ahead. Someone had to watch the caravan an’ I wasn’ gonna make anyone else do it when I knew I was capable.” She explained as they both turned to see Dutch and the rest of the wagons pulling up to them.

Hosea jumped out of the front and immediately made his way up to them. He gave them a weak smile as he did a once over of them.

“Glad ta see that you followed my instructions for once.” He said and Tibone rolled her eyes, but there was still a smile on her face.

“Of course we did, old man.” She teased and he narrowed his eyes at her teasingly before he turned to Arthur.

“Jus’ make sure the damn idiot gets herself warm, yah hear me Arthur?” Hosea asked and Arthur nodded as Tibone’s jaw dropped.

“Hey!” She cried out and Arthur smiled as he grabbed her arm to pull her closer. He told himself it was so that Hosea could get past, besides he told Arthur to make sure that Tibone got warmed up anyhow.

“Jus’ let the man through and quit yer yappin’ for once, Tibone.” Arthur lightly scolded, but there was still a small smirk on his face and Tibone glared at him, but she did as he said.  They watched as Hosea opened the door and did a once over of the cabin before leaning out the door.

“Bring ‘im in here!” He called out and Arthur made of motion towards the men carrying Davey on a stretcher. “Get yer li’l butt over here, Tib.” He said as he looked at the pair and nodded to Arthur to go help with Davey and everyone else.

“Somethin’ you need, Hosea?” She asked and Hosea gave her a weak smile.

“No, darlin’, just wanted you to get inside, now go make some room for everyone.” He said and she nodded once before heading deeper inside the cabin. She couldn’t deny a request from Hosea, he had always been kind to her and respected her wish to do as she pleased. It wasn’t often you found a woman wearing pants and wielding a revolver, especially one with a Indian mother and white father, but if anyone could accept her for who she was it would be these people.

She made quick work of pushing the broken down furniture to the sides. Then she started picking up things that could be used as kindling and stacked them near the fireplace. She shivered with a small frown when the door opened again and the wind blew in. She watched as they carried Davey in and placed him on about the only flat surface that wasn’t broken.

“Miss Gaskill, light the fire.” Abagail ordered as she began to look over Davey. “Miss Jones, bring all the blankets in here and Mr. Pearson see what we have in terms of food.” All three set off to do their tasks as Tibone leaned against the wall and watched them silently.

Eventually she had to look away and she looked down at her boots. She wasn’t lying when she said that she was riding her horse out in the snow storm to help protect the caravan, but it wasn’t the only reason.

She and Davey were friends who were, at the very least, a little more than that on occasion. Tibone couldn’t sit in that wagon anymore listening to those woman cry and groan about him all the while watching him only get worse. As much as she cared for Davey and knew that she should have stayed by his side she just couldn’t do it. She couldn’t watch him die, the feeling of helplessness and shame was too much.

“Davey’s dead.” Abagail said suddenly and Tibone’s head shot up. A few of them were giving her careful looks while the rest were staring at Davey with miserable expressions on their faces. She quickly looked away again when she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Tibone shook her head as she used her hand to quickly wipe one away that had escaped. She couldn’t stay in this room anymore than she could stay in that damn wagon. She pushed herself off the wall and started making her way out of the room. She paused when she felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see Hosea staring at her with concern. She shook her head again as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and marched out the door.

She shivered as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and trudged through the snow to the other side of the cabin. Jenny was dead, and now Davey too. Sean was missing and who the hell knows what will happen to him. All the people she was close too, who accepted her without judgement, she was losing one by one. Maybe she was cursed, maybe she should go off on her own. She never believe that mumbo jumbo her mother was always spouting off, but maybe there was some truth to it.

“Tibone.” Her head shot up as her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. When she recognized it was Arthur she gave him a weak smile.

“Shouldn’ you be gettin’ warm inside?” She asked when he stepped closer to her and examined her with narrowed eyes.

“Are you alrigh’?” He asked and she suddenly felt the urge to hug him tightly, but she quickly shoved the urge to the back of her brain as she smirked at him.

“Course I am! Who do yah think you’re talkin’ to? A little cold isn’ gonna hurt me.” She said and Arthur sighed as he leaned against the wall of the cabin with her.

“Yah know that’s not what I meant.” He said with a raised brow and she sighed. “Look, Dutch and I have ta go look for Micah and John, the dumb bastards.” Tibone chuckled at his grumbling. “For my own sanity please go back inside.”

“Wait,” Tibone said as she grabbed Arthur’s arm before he could walk away. “Let me go with you.”

“No way in hell, Tibone, you need to get warm.” Arthur said stubbornly and Tibone sighed, her grip on his arm tightening when he tried to pull away.

“Please, Arthur.” She pleaded and when the stubborn expression remained on his face she looked down. “I…can’t go back in there. If you leave me here I’ll just be standing outside anyways.”

“Tibone.” He sighed and she looked up to see that his expression had softened. “Fine, but you do as your told, yah hear?”

“Yes, daddy.” She said teasingly and he glared at her.

“I ain’t your father.” He grunted and she smirked at him as she started to walk away.

“And aren’t we both glad of it.” She said with a wink and he rolled his eyes as he followed her.


	8. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your classic ol' Cayde-6/OC story I suppose <3 this one I started writing a long time ago and the first chapter is...simple (?) but it would get more personal further in rather than just solely following the storyline

Chapter 1

Cosmodrome

Old Russia, Earth

              The wind blew harshly against the old rusted cars, pushing the snow in every direction. A little white machine, a Ghost, whizzed on by, fighting against the wind and the snow. Creatures prowled behind him, watching his every move as he scanned every skeleton he could find. He froze for a moment after absentmindedly scanning another body.

“Is it possible?” He whispered to himself as he detached his shell from his core. He had been looking for his Guardian for so long, he could hardly believe that he may have finally found them. “There you are,” he said excitedly as he waited anxiously.

              The woman groaned as she began to slowly open her eyes. She had a massive headache and she felt like she had been sleeping for years. _What happened to me?_ She questioned to herself as she tried to remember what happened before she passed out, but nothing was there.

              “Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!” She heard someone say excitedly and she groaned again as she cracked her eyes open. She glanced around a bit at her desolate surroundings and furrowed her brow when there was no one to be found. “It worked, you’re alive!” She heard and jumped slightly as her head flew up. A little white machine floated in front of her and she was not sure what to make of the talking machinery. “You don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you.” He said shyly.

              “What?” she breathed out as she lifted up her hand and flexed it, slowly moving her other body parts as well. _Alive? What does he mean by that?_

              “I’m a Ghost, actually now I’m your Ghost, my name is Ares, and you…well you’ve been dead a long time.” Her head shot up again as she looked at him, bright blue eyes wide with shock. _Dead? She’s been dead? How long had she been dead? Why did he…resurrect her?_ “Now, there will be a lot of things you won’t understand.” As he said this there was a roar out in the distance and they both turned their heads.

“Yeah, no shit.” She mumbled as they continued to stare in that direction.

“This is Fallen territory, we aren’t safe here, I have to get you to safety.” Ghost said hurriedly as he turned and began to whiz away.

The woman began to slowly stand as her muscles protested and she began to blindly follow the Ghost…machine. She didn’t know why, but she felt trust and a certain comfort with the little fellow. She only hoped that her instincts were right, the last time she trusted them it didn’t go so well. She stopped short as that thought passed through her mind. _What?_ She thought to herself as she tried to remember what happened before she…

“Hold still.” She heard and shook her head clear of her thoughts. She glanced around in slight panic when she could no longer see her Ghost. “Don’t worry, I’m still here, but we need to move, fast.” She let out a sigh of relief and looked around again to see where she should go next.

“Let’s get inside the wall, we shouldn’t be out here.” Her ghost advised and she sighed as she began moving forward.

“Whatever you say, bud.” She mumbled as she picked up the helmet and cloaked that laid by her feet, putting them on quickly. She felt much better and started to move more quickly toward the wall now that the wind wasn’t constantly whipping her in the face.

“Alright, I’ll find you a weapon, you need to be able to defend yourself once the Fallen come.” The little machine said as she walked through a door in the wall, she felt her nerves spread through her body as he said that and she kept walking as she looked at her surroundings.

The Breach

Old Russia, Earth

              “Shh, they’re right above us.” Her Ghost whispered and she slowly looked up as she her the sound of feet and creatures crying out, their cries echoing throughout the abandoned wall. “Hold on, I’ll see if I can find more light in this place.” He murmured and she stood there quietly as she watched him zoom away.

              She placed her hand on her head as she thought through everything so far. _Was I really dead?_ She wondered and sighed as she tried to remember anything about herself, she couldn’t even remember her name. _Who was I when I died?_ She bit her lip and looked at the ground. She jumped slightly as there was a loud bang when the lights turned on. Her eyes widened as she saw these ‘Fallen’ creatures begin to fall out of ceiling and run toward them.

              “They’re after us, hurry!” Her Ghost cried out and she rushed after him. “There! I found you a rifle, grab it! I hope you know how to use that thing.” She glanced nervously at her Ghost before picking up the weapon.

              “I hope so too.” Was all she said before continuing forward down the dark hallway. She jumped slightly when two of the creatures jumped down in front of her. Without a second thought, she quickly brought up the gun and began firing, killing both creatures instantly.

              “Looks like you do know how to use it after all.” Ares said cheerfully and she glanced down at the weapon in her hands. _Do I?_ She thought to herself.

              _“Ana!”_ She suddenly heard someone cry out in her head and she gasped, bringing her hand up to head as she felt a sharp pain.

              “What’s wrong? Are you alright?!” Her Ghost asked nervously and hovered in front of her. She stood still for a moment before nodding slowly.

              “I think I just remembered my name.” She said as he continued to stare her.

              “Well?” He encouraged and she shrugged it off.

              “Ana, or at least that’s what I heard.” She mumbled, glanced at her Ghost, then pushed forward, not waiting for his response. Ares sighed and floated after her, hoping they could find some way to get to the tower and soon.

…

              Ana had made it outside again after crawling under trip mines, fighting more Fallen, and nearly blowing herself up more than a few times. _Well, at least I got more weapons out of it._ She thought to herself grudgingly. She managed to find a sniper rifle and a knife while running through the hallways of the wall. She only wished she could lay down and go back to sleep now, her body was exhausted already.

              “C’mon, we can do this.” Ares encouraged as they stepped out of the wall and she held her hand up against the wall.

              “I’m sorry Ares, my body is just so exhausted.” She said tiredly and the Ghost sighed.

              “I know, Guardian, but as soon as we get to the tower you can be looked at and get some rest.” He said and she looked at him with a smile even though he couldn’t see it.

              “Please, call me Ana.” She said slowly and he simply nodded once. Ana chuckled when his whole body moved with the motion and he merely stared at her for a moment in confusion before turning back ahead of them.

              “Let’s get a move on…Ana.” He said and she nodded, the grin still on her face.

The Divide

Old Russia, Earth

              “This was an old Cosmodrome, there has to be something we can fly out here.” Ares said while in thought.

              “Well then, let’s find it.” She said shortly and began moving forward.

              “Incoming! Fallen ships close to the surface?” He had a tone of confusion and Ana glanced at him. “We have to move!” That was all her Ghost had to say and Ana was running. She let out a shout when one of the ships let out two shots in her direction, quickly knifing a Fallen that jumped out of another one.

              “Ugh, fuck!” She cried out when a bullet grazed her arm and she had to quickly duck to avoid a Dreg that tried to attack her with a knife. She quickly shot it, knifed one more, and ran through a doorway as more shots from the ships slammed against the wall. She leaned her hands on her knees as she caught her breath, glancing at her bleeding arm. She saw a light scanning over it and looked over at her Ghost.

              “It will be fine until we reach the Tower, but for now I located a jump ship, let’s find it fast.” He said and she nodded slowly, standing up and walking down the empty hallways.

              Soon they entered a huge room with a ship sitting in the center. Ana quickly took out the Dregs and the Fallen Captain before they slowly walked up to the old, rusted ship.

              “Okay, let me get a look at this thing and see if we can get out of here.” Ana felt uneasy as she watched her Ghost fly up to the ship and begin scanning it. “It’s been here a while, we’re lucky the Fallen haven’t picked it clean.”

              “Will it fly?” She asked as she glanced around the room.

              “I can make it work.” He said after a moment of silence and she raised an eyebrow.

              “You can make it work? I don’t know if I should be worried or relieved.” She said and heard Ares chuckle. The ship began lighting up and she almost wanted to cover her ears when the engines began working.

              “Okay it won’t break orbit, but it may be able to take us to the city. Now, about that transmat…” Ares trailed off as they both turned towards the loud bang. Ana cried out when a bullet hit her thigh and she fell to her knees as she watched a giant Fallen crawl out of the sewer, her eyes widening in fear.

              “Bringing you in!” Her Ghost cried out and she gasped when she was suddenly inside the ship. She let out heavy breaths as she squeezed her eyes shut, her hand covering the gunshot wound in her thigh. The skin around the wound burned and she bit her lip as she applied more pressure to the wound, tears welling up in her eyes. “We’ll be there soon, Ana, just hang on tight.”

              “Fucking hell,” she hissed and removed her hands from the wound so she could remove her helmet. She quickly put her hands back on the wound as her dark brown hair fell down her back. Her pale skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat as she grimaced once more. “Helluva welcome party, wouldn’t you say, Ares?” She looked up at her Ghost with a pain filled grin and he chuckled nervously.

              “Just hold on, we’ll be there in minutes.” He said and Ana nodded, going back to staring at her bleeding thigh as silence filled the ship.

“Say, is it okay to call you Ares?” She asked, her eyes remaining glued to her thigh. She had the strangest feeling of discomfort pass through her and, like a whisper of suggestion, her brain seemed to know that, in her previous life, she was never too great with socializing, a trait that seemed to follow her to her new life.

“Yes, it is actually fairly common for a Guardian to be the one to name their Ghost, but may I ask how you came up with the name? I’ve always been curious to know.” He ask and Ana shrugged.

“I’m not sure, honestly, the name just kinda slipped through my lips and it just…I don’t know, it just _felt_ right.” Ana explained and, after a small pause, Ares moved his little body up and down in the air. _His way of nodding_ , she assumed.

When she did look up she could see that they were surrounded by clouds and mountains. Soon, all she saw was a massive white orb that almost looked like the moon. She didn’t know what it was but she didn’t care to question it now, she was in too much pain.

              “Now, be careful, they’re going to drop us in.” Ares said and before she could even look at him she materialized out of the ship just as she had materialized in. She gasped as pain radiated through her leg, glaring at the ship as it flew away.

              “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” She heard someone say cheekily and groaned slightly. _Great, now I’m gonna have to ask some asshole for help._

              “Cayde!” Her Ghost called out abruptly and Ana quickly looked up at the Ghost. “I mean, you are Cayde-6, are you not?” He asked and she turned to see what appeared to be a robot chuckling. She raised an eyebrow at the strange sight, but it quickly turned into a wince as pain shot through her leg again.

              “The one and only.” The robot said cheerfully before looking over at the woman once more. His face took on a more serious expression when he saw the state of her arm and leg. “Whoa, we need to get that leg looked at.” He said with concern and rushed over to Ana, putting her arm around his shoulders.

              “Meet your new hunter, Cayde-6.” Ares said proudly as they made their way to the infirmary where Ana could get treated.

              “Oh? So what’s your name then, Guardian?” Cayde asked and she glared at him, wincing every time she had to put pressure on her leg.

              “Ana.” She said shortly before turning her head forward again as Cayde glanced at her Ghost.

              “Not much of a talker, is she?” He asked and winked at Ana when she glared at him again.

               


	9. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cayde-6/OC with a little twist, the main character, Dido, is from our time and is sucked into the world of Destiny. I'm sorry if any of the timeline is wrong, please let me know if you see an inconsistency <3

Chapter 1

 

“Eyes up, Guardian! C’mon, now, wake up!” The woman let out a small groan at the noise and began to crack her eyes open. “It’s working! I can’t believe it’s working!”

“Wha?” She groaned out and shook her head slightly as she blinked a few times before finally focusing on the thing talking in front of her.

“You don’t how long I’ve been looking for you!” The small floating bit of machinery explained excitedly and the woman furrowed her eyebrows as she began to look around her surroundings.

“Where the heck am I?” She asked after a moment of her eyes darting back and forth across the scenery. “And who the heck are you?”

“I’m a Ghost! Or, well, _you’re_ Ghost now.” The computer generated voice said and the woman tilted her head for a moment before her eyes widened. “Now, you’ve been dead a long time so—“ The little Ghost went on but jumped when the woman let out a yelp.

“Why am I glowing?! Oh my god, I’m blue!” She cried out, staring at her own hand with wide eyes as the Ghost hovered beside her nervously. “Wait a minute!” She turned to him, her bright glowing green eyes wide and staring.

“Yes?” He asked hesitantly.

“What did you say you were?” The little Ghost simply stared at her for a moment.

“I’m a…Ghost?” He tried, his confusion clear in his tone and the Awoken woman bit her lip.

“Afraid you would say that.” She said as she went back to staring at her hand and the Ghost lowered himself to hover next to it.

“You are Awoken, do you not know this?” He asked and she clench her hand shut for a moment before slipping her glove back on.

“Uh, I was definitely human last time I checked.” She said and he stared at her again. “What?” She asked her tone slightly defensive.

“Something isn’t right here.” The Ghost said slowly, the hint of confusion still in his tone and the woman tilted her head in question.

“Guardians aren’t supposed to remember their past lives, are they?” She asked and the little floating pieces of her Ghost whirled in surprise.

“How did you know you were a Guardian?” He asked and the woman sighed.

“Look, little guy, we have _a lot_ to talk about, but if I recall correctly this isn’t the safest place, yes?” She asked and the little device made some kind of movement that she assumed was a yes. “Besides my ass is seriously frozen.” She grumbled and her Ghost let out a surprised chuckle to which she gave a small smile in return.

“I’m sorry to hear about your…rear end, it might help if you try to stand.” He said, his pieces whirling around once again and the woman nodded slowly. “But yes, you would be correct. This is Fallen territory, I really should be getting you to the city.” He said and she stopped her movement in surprise.

“Wait, you mean the Last City? Like…where the Tower’s at?” She asked and her Ghost narrowed his optical at her.

“You really do have some explaining to do once we get to the Tower.” He said with a sigh and she nodded, eagerly following behind him as he started to float away.

“So, as much as I love calling you little guy.” The Ghost narrowed his eye at her for that statement and she tried to hold back the grin forming on her face. “Do you have a name?”

“Yes, my name is Attis.” He said with a little huff and the woman nodded slowly, a small smile forming on her face.

“Ah, yes, the god of resurrection, good name for a Ghost.” She agreed and she glanced over to see the little bot’s pieces spin out and then back in, in a pleased sort of way.

“Thank you, may I ask what yours is?” He asked and the woman’s eyebrows shot up at how quickly his tone went from irritated to pleasant.

“Funny, it seems like I remember pretty much everything but my name.” She joked, but Attis could hear the small amount of irritation in her voice as she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

“Perhaps it no longer fits you.” He suggested and his Guardian looked wary at the thought. “Either way, it’s doesn’t matter, it will come to you eventually, no matter if it’s a new name or an old one.”

“Thanks, little guy.” She said and he huffed again.

“I thought the whole point of asking my name was so you didn’t have to call me that.” Attis said irritably and the woman chuckled as she gently patted her Ghost.

“I never said I didn’t like calling you that.” She said with a cheeky look in her eyes and Attis merely sighed as she followed him into the giant wall before them.

…

“Dido.” She said quietly and Attis blinked before floating closer to her. They had made it to the ship a while ago and she had been silent ever since they boarded it and took off.

“Dido?” He asked in confusion and she grinned at him.

“Yes, that will be my name now.” She elaborated and he spun his back pieces for a moment as he stared at her in thought.

“What does it mean?” He finally asked and there was a cheeky look in her eyes.

“Dido is an Ancient Greek name, she was part of the epic poem the Aeneid. She was the queen of Carthage and she killed herself when her lover, Aeneas, left her.” Attis continued to silently stare at his Guardian until she raised her brow.

“I’m…not sure I get it.” He said and she let out a sigh of exasperation.

“Hello, she killed herself? Guardians always get themselves killed and their Ghost resurrects them…?” She let out another sigh and shook her head, a small smile growing on her face. “Never mind, Attis, just call me Dido from now on, okay?”

“Okay.” He said slowly, confusion still leaking into his tone and Dido couldn’t help, but chuckle at him. “So, you don’t remember being Awoken?” He asked after a moment of silence and she shook her head.

“Not only that, I very clearly remember being human. The time period was way before now, too, before your precious Golden Age even.” She said quietly, her eyes roamed the ship she now sat in, wondering if there was a mirror anywhere around the place. She remembered her tan skin, her long dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. She wondered if her facial features changed as well, did she still have the same eyebrows, cheekbones, and lips.

“Well…you’re very pretty for an Awoken.” Attis said shyly and Dido chuckled before patting the top of his little body.

“Thank you, Attis, that’s very kind of you to say.” She said before slowly standing and walking to the front of the ship so that she could look out the windshield. “How much longer to the Tower?”

“Shouldn’t be too much longer.” Her Ghost said before floating over to her. “Say, how did you know all those things, by the way?”

“What do you mean?” Dido asked as she sat down in the pilot’s seat.

“Well, you knew about the Last City, the Tower, that I can resurrect a Guardian. But your memories are from a time long before this and I only just resurrected you.” Attis explained and Dido furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.

“You…I can trust you, right? Out of everyone, you’ll always be my friend?” She asked carefully and Attis blinked before moving closer.

“Of course, Dido, I know we only just met, but I’m your Ghost. You and I have a special bond now that you will never experience with anyone else.” He explained and Dido nodded with a weak smile.

“I suppose I should tell you the truth then, if we’re gonna be together all of the time.” She said quietly and she looked down at her hands. She was afraid what would happen if she admitted the truth, but she had to take the risk and tell her Ghost.

“And that would be?” Attis asked, not having the faintest idea what she could say next.

“Well, I remember my life before like it was yesterday.” And it honestly did feel like yesterday to her. One moment she was playing Destiny, the next moment she was here with her Ghost waking her up. She took a deep breath when Attis didn’t say anything and she glanced at him before continuing. “And in my life before, this…none of this was real, it was all just a game. I remember it clearly too, every single part I played, even when you just woke me up, I recognized what you were saying and the area around us. It was the same place my Guardian’s Ghost woke her up for the first time.”

“I don’t understand. Are you saying that you…that you think this is a game?” Attis asked slowly and Dido heard maybe just a hint of anger and disbelief in his voice. She quickly shook her head before she could upset the little Ghost further.

“No, of course not! I know this is real, that you and I are real.” She reassured him and it seemed to calm Attis a bit.

“Then what do you mean?” He asked and Dido shook her head before biting her lip.

“I mean that if that truly was the same moment that my Guardian was woken up, then I know what’s going to happen.” She gave her little Ghost a meaningful look and he moved even closer to her.

“Like…tell the future, of the Guardians?” He asked and she shrugged once.

“Maybe, like I said depends on if that truly was the same moment that my Guardian was woken up in the game.” She said and Attis fell into what seemed like a thoughtful silence.

“Who are the Vanguard?” He asked suddenly and Dido looked at him in confusion for a moment.

“Er, Attis, are you okay? Did Fallen knock your shell into a wall?” She asked and her Ghost sighed loudly, his side pieces spinning wildly.

“Just answer the question, Dido.” He said with an exasperated tone and Dido threw her hands up in a placating gesture.

“Well, there’s Commander Zavala, he’s the Vanguard for the Titans. Then there’s Ikora, she takes care of the Warlocks.” A small smile grew on Dido’s face at the thought of the Hunter Vanguard who was probably her favorite character in the entire game.

“And?” Attis encouraged, a tone of curiosity in his voice at the sight of her smile.

“Cayde-6, an Exo who lost a bet and is now the Hunter Vanguard because of it.” She said with a quiet chuckle.

“What kind of…gifts does the Traveler give the Guardians?” He asked and Dido remained silent for a moment.

“Oh, do you mean like supers? Well, I don’t know much about Titans or Warlocks, I never played them much myself. But there are three kinds of Hunters: the Gunslingers, the Nightstalkers, and the Blade Dancers.” She said with a bright smile and Attis nodded quickly.

“And what were you? Or I guess I should say, what was your Guardian’s skills?” Attis corrected himself awkwardly.

“Oh, she was a Blade Dancer, of course! I loved Blade Dancing much more than the other two.” Dido said and she pulled back slightly as Attis floated even closer to her face.

“What did your Guardian look like?” He asked and Dido hummed in thought.

“Well, she was Awoken. She had pale blue skin and bright glowing green eyes, her hair was a mossy green color. She also had a tattoo that went over her eyes and it consisted of a bunch of black dots and one was on her chin as well, right here.” She placed her pointer finger on her own chin and her Ghost froze.

“Dido…have you ever considered that maybe you were supposed to take the place of your Guardian?” Attis asked after of a moment of him silently staring at her.

“Wha-what do you mean?” Dido asked in surprise, her eyes widening.

“Well…” Attis hesitated for a moment and Dido tilted her head in confusion. “That’s what you look like, Dido, you just described yourself.”  

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” She asked in shock and her Ghost hovered around her for a moment.

“You look exactly like the description you just told me.” He repeated himself and Dido raised her brow.

“And you think that by some weird cosmic…something that I replaced my Guardian in my game?” She asked and if Attis could shrug she knew he would.

“I don’t know, it’s _some_ kind of explanation I suppose.” Her Ghost said and she rolled her eyes.

“But that’s crazy, Attis!” She said and Attis sighed before glancing at her.

“As crazy as you suddenly waking up in a video game?” He challenged and Dido fell silent. “Hold on, we’ll be at the Tower in a minute or two.”

“Are you going to tell them?” Dido asked hesitantly.

“Who? The Vanguards? Of course I am.” He said and Dido’s eyes widened in disbelief before narrowing. “You’ll be safe, Dido, don’t worry. No matter how you became one, you’re still a Guardian and you have me to back you up. I know you couldn’t be tricking me seeing as I literally resurrected you from the dead. But if we tell them, they may be able to find out something or maybe you can tell them something important.”

“Alright.” She agreed after a moment of silence and she let out a sigh as she felt her nerves build up in her stomach.

…

Dido looked around in awe as Attis led her from the hangar. She had already met Amanda, recognizing her immediately and giving her a rather enthusiastic hello. Attis had quickly led her away after that and she didn’t protest since she was too distracted by everything she was seeing.

“Dido, be careful, I may be able to resurrect you, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be careful!” Attis cried out, worry in his tone as he watched Dido slowly drift towards the ledge.

“But, Attis, that’s Banshee-44!” Dido whispered excitedly and Attis let out a sigh. He looked forward and immediately perked up at the sight of Cayde casually walking up the steps from the Hall of Guardians.

“Cayde!” He cried out and watched as the Exo paused for a moment. “Over here!” He tried again and Cayde turned, a grin somehow forming on the metallic plates of his face when he saw them.

“Oh…” Dido breathed out, her eyes wide as she was suddenly filled with nerves.

“It’s just Cayde.” Attis said with a chuckle as the pair watched him walk towards them.

“Yeah, it’s _Cayde_.” She said like it was the most obvious thing to be excited about and Attis just sighed again, unsure what to do with this side of Dido he was seeing for the first time.

“Ah, never seen you around here before, you must be new.” Cayde said pleasantly and Dido nodded slowly as she tried to ease her own nerves. “My name is—“ He began, but Dido was quick to cut him off.

“Cayde-6 and you’re the Vanguard for the Hunters, I know.” She said, but fell silent when both Cayde and Attis stared at her.

“If you haven’t already guessed, we have _a_ _lot_ to talk about with this one.” Attis said with a sigh.

…

“And she just woke up already knowing this information?” Ikora asked suspiciously, her eyes scanning a nervous Dido as she fiddled with the cloak she found in the Wall.

“Yes,” Attis replied immediately, defending both himself and his Guardian, and Ikora turned her gaze on him. “You can check my feed.”

“And you believe that you’re in some…video game, was it?” Cayde asked curiously and Dido’s head shot up as she pointed her finger at her Ghost.

“That was his idea!” She defended and Attis rolled his optic to the best of his ability as Cayde began to chuckle.

“She described how her Guardian in the game appeared and the description matches her perfectly.” Attis elaborated and Cayde turned to the Awoken woman.

“And have you seen yourself yet? Can your verify this?” He asked, amusement clear in his tone and Dido opened her mouth to protest, but she fell silent.

“Actually, no, I haven’t been able to find a mirror.” She said awkwardly, a blush rising to her cheeks as she looked away from Cayde. There was some rustling noises and Dido jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her arm.

“Here, take a look.” He said and she turned her head to see he was pointing to the reflective surface of the giant table in the middle. She could see that his map had been folded up neatly and put to the side.

Dido bit her lip and glanced at Cayde one more time before stepping close to the table. Her eyes widened when she saw the bright green glow of her eyes reflected back at her. Her fingers brushed against the table where the dots of the black tattoo sat on her temple, her skin a pale blue. Attis was right, this was her Guardian. She looked exactly like the Guardian she had created in the game.

“Well?” Ikora prompted and Dido looked up, her eyes still wide as she pulled her hand away from the table.

“Attis is right.” She admitted quietly before sighing and shutting her eyes. She didn’t understand herself what was going on or what it meant.

“It’ll be alright, Dido, we’ll figure this out.” Attis said in a comforting tone and Dido opened her eyes to give her Ghost a small smile.

“You said you remember being human before your Ghost resurrected you?” Zavala asked and Dido nodded slowly.

“The fact that she remembers anything at all is…unheard of.” Ikora said and she could feel the Warlock’s eyes burning a hole into her back once more.

“We can start with something simple.” Cayde said, his tone way too relaxed for the situation and Dido gave him a wary look. “The, uh, Guardian you created, what were they?”

“Huh?” She felt the blush rise to her cheeks again as she eloquently spat out the word.

“Er, what did they do?” He tried again and understanding passed over her face as she nodded.

“She was a Hunter, a Blade Dancer to be more exact.” Dido said and Cayde clapped his hands together.

“Excellent! Problem solved! I’ll take care of her.” Cayde said and Ikora immediately opened her mouth to protest.

“If she truly is a Hunter, Ikora, than there’s nothing we can do.” Zavala said, giving her a stern look and she sighed.

“Fine, but only _if_ she is actually a Hunter.” She said tersely and Cayde let out a chuckle.

“Of course she is! Can’t you tell?” Ikora looked like she wanted to roll her eyes and Dido couldn’t help the tiny grin that grew on her face.


	10. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little Shiro-4/OC idea I had :)

Chapter 1

Lissy sighed as she was transmatted from her ship into the hangar of the Tower. She immediately began making her way towards the hall where her mentors, the Vanguards, stayed for most of the day. She planned to report her findings on her patrols and then bug Cayde, the Hunter Vanguard and one of her closest friends, to go to the Ramen shop in the tower with her.

“Ah, Lissy, made it back alive I see.” Cayde said teasingly and she raised her brow as she entered. Her helmet was held under one arm and her hood was pushed off her head for once.

“You either didn’t have the confidence that I’d make it back or you didn’t want me to make it back. Which was it?” She asked with a smirk as she placed her helmet on the table and released her hair, the black dreads tumbling down her back.

“Well, if you _really_ want to know…” He began jokingly and she shoved his arm, ignoring the relieved air about him.

It had been months since the raid that she took on with her fireteam and three others to kill Crota. One from her own fireteam, Ulysses, didn’t make it and the other fireteam lost one as well, hell, she herself barely made it out alive. When they returned, Cayde swore he’d never make her do anything like that again, obviously concerned for her state of mind after such an experience.

She didn’t have much time to mourn the loss of her close friend though. Only weeks later the tower was being contacted by the Reef. It was the Queen asking for their help in defeating Skolas. Despite Cayde’s protests, Zavala and Ikora sent her off, along with Kora, a beautiful human warlock, and their new fireteam member, Ronnie, a sarcastic female Titan with enough strength to make even the cockiest men run with their tails between their legs. Lissy had made a promise to the Queen to answer her call for help, whenever, wherever, in return for helping her fireteam find the Black Garden.

She had, admittedly, felt better since the raid. The distraction of finding and capturing Skolas for the Queen proved to be a useful and distracting task. There were times where she would be reminded of her time spent in the utter darkness, her mind forcing her to relive the horror she and her friends went through. Or places in the tower that would remind her of quiet moments with Ulysses, making her smile and cry as she thought of his laughter and the smile that he would only show to her. But she had somehow managed to push through all of that and give a smile to her Hunter Mentor whenever he needed it.

“What have you got for us, Lissy?” Zavala asked when he was sure that the two were done teasing each other. Lissy gave the Titan Vanguard a quick smile before explaining what she had found in the Cosmodrome. They had caught Skolas only a week ago and the Vanguard had her checking area’s known for high concentrations of Fallen since then. They wanted to be certain there wasn’t going to be anymore “Skolas, Kell Of Kells” popping up anytime soon.

“It was a simple clean up job in the Cosmodrome mostly, there were some areas that were questionable, but I don’t really think anything will come of them.” She said as she pointed out the places on Cayde’s map with a nimble, tan finger as her full lips pursed in thought. “Nothing a regular scout can’t handle every once in a while.”

“Excellent, thank you.” Zavala said with a small pat on her back, effectively dismissing her. She gave the tall Awoken another smile and his bright blue eyed seemed to glow even brighter when he returned it.

“C’mon Cayde.” She said as she turned to leave and the Exo raised his hands.

“Whoa now, I can’t just _leave_ the table I’m chained to.” He said before leaning both hands against said table. “I do have Vanguard duties, yah know?”

“Yeah, I know, duties you never do.” She said with a roll of her eyes. “Come get some ramen with me, old man.”

“You’re not helping your case.” He said with a huff of mock irritation before a smirk grew on his face. She gave him a wary look when she saw his face alight with mischief. “Besides, I got a scout to meet in a bit.”

“Shiro-4?” Ikora asked curiously and Cayde gave her a nod.

“Whatever, just make him come along with us to the Ramen shop, I don’t really care.” Lissy insisted impatiently, she was starving and she didn’t want to wait any longer than she had to. It didn’t help that she had been dealing with annoying, flighty, little Fallen all day

“That is a good idea.” Zavala jumped in and all three looked at him in surprise, if Lissy was being honest she didn’t even think the Commander had even been listening. “You can have Shiro start scouting in the Cosmodrome again and Lissy can give him the details.”

“Fine,” Cayde said but the look on his face suggested that he was rather pleased about the whole thing. “Well, go on, get cleaned up and meet me at the Ramen shop. Some people say first impressions are everything.”

“Alright, whatever, see you.” She said after letting out a long suffering sigh, refusing to take the bait. She rolled her eyes again at the Exo Hunter’s antics, seeing him give her a wink before swiveling around to return to her apartment.

…

Lissy nearly let out a moan of delight at the delicious smell as she entered the Ramen shop. Her long dreads were tied back in a ponytail again and she wore a standard Vanguard tank along with a pair of jeans and sneakers. She bit her slightly chapped light pink lips in thought as she noticed the ink of the tattoos on her arms was starting to look dull. She shook the thought away and narrowed her hazel eyes as she searched for Cayde.

“There you are, Lissy, come on already, I’m starving.” He said and she let out a huff, crossing her arms as she headed over to their table. Her head tilted slightly in curiosity as she finally noticed the person sitting next to Cayde. She assumed that the person must have been the Vanguard’s scout, Shiro. His back was facing her so all she could see was the yellow cloak he wore and her eyebrows lifted in surprise as she realized that the cloak consisted of various House of Kings emblems stitched together.

“You know, if you would have just came with me to begin with we wouldn’t be having this problem.” She nearly snapped and her stomach almost seemed to rumble in response to her words.

“Oh hush, you’re just hungry, now sit your ass down.” Cayde said and she rolled her eyes before dropping down into the seat next to him with a tired sigh. He patted her shoulder, the metal plates of his jaw and cheeks somehow making a placating grin on his face. “I even ordered for you, to make up for making you wait.”

“And?” She asked testily, trying to hide the grin on her own face. She wasn’t mad at him, not really, but if anyone thought she wasn’t going milk this than they were crazy.

“Alright, alright, you got me, I’ll pay for it too.” He said with a nonchalant wink and she finally let the grin grow on her face.

“Thank you, Cayde, you’re best Vanguard ever.” She said sweetly and he sighed though she knew he loved it even if he would never admit to it.

“Yeah, yeah, take your damn puppy eyes somewhere else.” He grumbled and she let out a quiet chuckle as she knocked shoulders with him.

“Cayde paying for someone else? You must have him wrapped around your finger.” The Exo across from them finally spoke up with his own chuckle and Lissy gave him a cheeky wink.

“What can I say? She’s my favorite hunter.” Cayde said, leaning back in his chair with a shrug, his arm wrapping around the back of her chair, and she turned to Exo Vanguard.

“And lemme guess, this Exo is your favorite hunter too?” She said, not missing the grin that seemed to form on Shiro’s face.

“Maybe once a long time ago, I’m not so sure anymore though.” The Exo scout said with a laugh.

“Of course not, you’ve accomplished too much, it makes me look bad.” Cayde said with a scoff and Lissy lightly smacked his arm.

“Don’t be rude, it’s not his fault you’re lazy.” She said and Cayde narrowed his eyes at her.

“It’s not my fault the other two chain me to the tower.” He fired back and she grinned, amused at the hole he was digging for himself.

“And it’s not _their_ fault you became a Vanguard because of a _bet_.” She said and Cayde’s jaw dropped, feigning indignation.

“Hey, I’m a good Vanguard…most of the time.” He said and she could have sworn he was pouting.

“Alright, yes Cayde, you’re an excellent Vanguard.” She placated and he beamed, almost literally, when she gave his arm an affectionate squeeze.

“See? This is why she’s my favorite hunter.” Cayde said and the other Exo let out a laugh.

“Uh huh, sure.” He said to Cayde before finally turning to Lissy. “You must be Lissy, then? Cayde told me about Skolas, I’m impressed.” He said as he held out his hand and she shook it before pulling away again, her cheeks turning a light pink that was barely visible on her tan skin.

“It was nothing really, just paying back a favor for the Queen.” Lissy said with a shrug and Shiro tilted his head slightly when Cayde frowned.

“You shouldn’t have had to do that to begin with.” He said with a small huff and Lissy kicked his foot when she saw Shiro looking at the pair of them with curiosity.

“Didn’t you have something to tell Shiro? I mean I _am_ giving up my sacred noodle time for this after all.” She said, a light scolding tone in her voice as she sent him a glare.

“It’s my precious noodle time too!” Cayde protested and Lissy crossed her arms.

“You weren’t even originally going to come with me.” She argued and Cayde rolled his eyes, or well, as best as he could.

“So not the point, Lissy.” He said with groan as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Lissy sent Shiro a secretive grin before poking Cayde’s side.

“Well, go on, do your Vanguardy business already before the food comes, I prefer not to work while I eat ramen, you know.” She pushed and Cayde groaned again before righting himself in his chair.

“Fine, fine, fine.” He said before he began explaining the situation to Shiro. It didn’t take long for Lissy to zone out when Cayde and Shiro started to get lost in conversation.

She sighed as she glanced at the table in the far corner to her left. Before she started coming here with Cayde, more often than not, it was Ulysses that she would come here with. She remembered all the times they spent here after a long mission, giggling and drinking, trying to forget whatever horror they were forced to face that day. She quickly looked down at the table as she felt tears gather in her eyes and she shut them tightly when she began to hear whispering. Inevitably, whenever she thought of Ulysses, her time in Crota’s lair would also come back to her. It angered her to have her memories of him be so tainted. He was thoughtful and kind, he was also quite intelligent despite what others said about Titans.

_Lissy bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she drew in ragged breaths. They had reached the final lantern, the bright light already starting to grow to a point where it was about to explode. Behind her she could hear the dozens of thrall still surrounding them and in front of her she could see the bright light of the hallway that meant freedom from the first torturous challenge of this hellhole Crota called home._

_“They’re everywhere!” Cerek, the other fire team’s hunter, panted out as he paused next to Lissy. “Lissy, if we don’t think of something quick, we’ll be overrun before we reach the hallway.”_

_“An ogre has found us.” Ulysses said calmly, his jaw tight, as he raised his auto rifle to shoot down a few thrall that had lunged at them. Lissy stood as the other three quickly ran up behind Ulysses._

_“Kora, give me something, anything.” Lissy said as she looked at the worn out Warlock. Kora winced as she took in a deep breath, taking a step to hide behind Ulysses when a thrall jumped at her._

_“I…can’t.” Kora breathed out and frowned as she looked down at her dirty, torn up gloves. “I’m so…_ tired _already, Lissy, I don’t know if I can hold them back much longer.”_

_“We have to find a way to distract them then.” Lissy said with a nod, squeezing her friend’s shoulder before giving her a weak smile. Kora nodded in gratitude and moved closer to the gigantic lantern despite its ever growing heat._

_“What are we gonna do, Lissy?” Ulysses asked quietly as they both watched Aamani, Cerek, and Callie fight off the thrall for as long as they could._

_“Go.” Callie said suddenly and everyone turned to her with wide eyes._

_“What?” Cerek asked as Aamani grabbed her arm._

_“Kora has spent much more energy than myself holding the thrall back and we can’t hold them back while running, at least not alone. The only option is that I stay and distract them for as long as I can.” She said with a sigh as she looked at everyone, ignoring when Cerek began to shake his head._

_“Callie, that’s fucking crazy! We’re not leaving you here!” Aamani shouted and Callie looked to Lissy with desperation in her eyes._

_“Please, if this means killing Crota than it’s worth it. If one of us doesn’t make this sacrifice than we all die.” She tried to reason and Lissy bit her lip as she looked away. How could she condemn someone to lie forever in this dark pit?_

_“I…” Lissy began, her voice trailing off, and Ulysses shook his head. He grabbed his fellow Titan by the arm and gave her a look._

_“We don’t have time, Aamani, we have to make the decision now and Callie is volunteering.” He said with a grim expression and Aamani glared at him._

_“It’s easy for you to say! It’s not your fucking fireteam sacrificing themselves.” She spat and Ulysses sighed as he dropped his hand._

_“Aamani, please, it has to be done.” Callie said with a somber expression and Aamani shook her head._

_“Aamani.” Cerek finally said despondently and despair grew on the Titan’s face._

_“Lissy?” She finally asked weakly and Lissy clenched her fists as she tried to keep the tears from leaking out of her eyes._

_“I’m sorry.” Was all she said and Aamani looked to the ground. When she looked back up, her expression was stone and she turned to give Callie a tight hug before turning away._

_“Good luck, Mani.” Was all she was able to say but the Titan made no notion that she heard the other woman. Everyone else quickly said their goodbyes to Callie before they turned to begin their race to the hallway._

_“Don’t look back.” Ulysses said, his tone grim, but a worried expression was on his face as he looked down at Lissy. She nodded once before taking off, her arc energy crackling around her to help her speed._

_The first of her tears fell in that black hole as she ran from one of her own, from one of her friends. She didn’t dare look back, fear of not making it to the hallway driving her forward, but that didn’t stop the wince that shudder through her body at the sound of Callie’s first scream. A sob tore through her throat as her Warlock friend’s screams of pain echoed throughout the cavern behind them._

_The silly Warlock was the first to fall…_ The voice whispered in the back of her mind and Lissy squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. She tried to push the voice out of her head as she had tried so hard many other times. _What a waste of talent, she could have embraced the darkness, could have been so much more._ Lissy glared at the table below her as a tear finally slid down her cheek. _You think you are safe…_ The deathly whisper chuckled before falling silent for a moment. _First your Warlock, then your precious Titan, who will be next? None of you are safe, he is coming, he will avenge him. He_ will _avenge his son._

“Lissy?” Lissy jumped at the sudden hand on her shoulder and her head shot up. She looked at Cayde with wide eyes and saw the concern on his metal features. “Are you good?” He asked when she didn’t reply and she quickly shook her head.

“I, um, yeah, I’m fine.” She said as she suddenly stood up and quickly wiped the tear off her cheek.

“Lissy,” Cayde began with a sigh and she gave him a weak smile.

“You can have my ramen, can never let a noodle go to waste, yah know?” She joked with a wavering voice before glancing over at Shiro who also had a concerned expression on his face.

“Wait, Lissy.” Cayde began to stand and she shook her head again.

“I have to go.” Was all she managed to get out before bolting out of the shop, ignoring the eyes of, what felt like, all the customer’s in the shop.

…

Lissy sat in her bed as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Her apartment was dark by now and she refused when Attis, her little Ghost, offered to turn the lights on. _I belong in the dark, I let Callie and Ulysses sacrifice themselves, I made it when they didn’t._ She sniffled as Ulysses’s smile drifted through her mind, her cheeks stiff from the tears that had dried on them.

The whispers came to the forefront of her thoughts and she shut her eyes. Was she going insane? She had to have been, who hears dark whispers in their mind about their friend’s death? Crazy people do.

“Lissy, perhaps we should…” Attis began quietly, but trailed off when they heard the sound of a door shutting.

“Attis, it’s just us.” A gentle voice said and Lissy nearly winced at the glowing orb that was the Ghost that had just floated in. It was obvious that it was Nellie, Cayde’s Ghost, by the kind, intelligent female voice.

“I’ll…leave her to Cayde then.” Attis said after a moment and floated off with Nellie. Lissy gave no reaction that she heard Nellie and waited patiently as it sounded like bags were placed on her kitchen table.

She continued to stare at the wall when she saw Cayde’s form in her doorway. She wrapped her arms around her knees even tighter, not caring in the slightest that she was only in her tank top and a pair of underwear. She felt her bed sink down on the right side as he sat down on it and she rested her head on her knees, refusing to look at him.

He didn’t say anything, just merely wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sat in the dark with her. Contrary to belief, he could be patient when he wanted to be and since she had returned from killing Crota it was one of the many things she learned about the Exo that she had never knew.

He was the only one that she had actually ever told what happened down in that dark, hive infested hole, in detail at least. Of course, she had to tell Ikora and Zavala what had happened, but she had told them the bare minimum, only what they had needed to know. But Cayde was different story, at first she didn’t want to tell anyone about what she saw down there, what she had to experience. He was so patient, though, and waited until she trusted him more.

They had a bit of a rocky start when she had stepped out of her newly acquired ship, well, it was broken as hell, but it was new for her. At first, she thought that he was an ass, cracking jokes and jabbering about nothing as she limped around trying to figure out where the hell she was supposed to go. But soon enough she had learned that he was her Vanguard and started to talk to the amusing Exo more, if only to get the information she needed. It didn’t take long for one of his, quite frankly, cheesy jokes to break through her hard shell and he had her grinning all the way to the infirmary to fix her leg.

“Lissy.” He said quietly and her body tensed as she tried not to jump at the sudden noise. She said nothing at first, waiting for him to start talking again, but when he said nothing she let out a sigh.

“Will you tell Shiro I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave like that, it was pretty rude, wasn’t it?” She murmured, her head tilted in his direction so he could hear her better, but she kept her face hidden as best as she could. She didn’t want him to see her red eyes and puffy cheeks. Her bottom lip was swollen as well from her constantly biting it.

“Don’t worry about that, honestly, he was probably more concerned that he did something wrong than anything else. Too much of a gentleman if you ask me.” He tsked and Lissy let out a small chuckle as she pushed herself closer to his comforting warmth.

“You seemed rather pleased to introduce me to him, any reason why?” She asked as she finally looked over at him and he paused for a moment before shaking his head.

“Of course not, why would I wanna introduce you to that stick in the mud?” He asked with a scoff and she raised her eyebrow, clearly not believing a word he said. “Besides, I think he seemed to get the impression that we were, erm, together.”

“Well, you’re not exactly helping the idea with the predicament you put us in.” She said with a laugh as she looked down at their bodies huddled together.

It was true, there were a few times that he had joined her in her bed for more than just a shoulder to lean on, but it had never been anything more than that. She had to admit, after the first time, there were more than a few times that she had craved his touch, or well, more specifically the touch of an Exo. At first, she was worried about it, pushing away any of _those_ kind of thoughts when he was around until she talked to her Warlock friend. Kora had an Exo lover of her own and she immediately urged Lissy to try it, telling her it would probably be one of the best experiences of her life. Well, she certainly wasn’t wrong.

She looked up at him again, a mischievous smile on her face from her thoughts, when she realized that he hadn’t spoken yet. She gave him a questioning glance when he continued to stare at her and nearly felt a shiver run down her spine when he pushed her hair behind her ear.

“What is it?” She asked quietly, nearly squinting from his bright optics in the darkness and it seemed that he was considering his response.

“I’m just glad to hear you laughing again, I mean who else going to laugh at my jokes if you don’t.” He teased and she rolled her eyes, smacking him lightly on the arm.

“You know, it’s okay to admit every once in a while that you’re worried about someone.” She chided and the Exo shrugged nonchalantly before he laid back on the bed.

“Would you want me to?” He asked and she sighed, knowing that he had a point. She didn’t like it when people worried about her, she didn’t deserve it and they didn’t need to anyhow.

“No, I suppose not.” She murmured as she laid down with him. She laid down on her stomach so that she could rest her head on his chest and look up at him.

“You know, you probably shouldn’t do that unless you’re looking for trouble.” Cayde said as he looked down at her, amusement in his tone, and the mischievous grin returned to her face.

“And what kind of trouble would I be looking for?” She asked as she leaned up, her forearms pushing against the hard planes of his chest. She placed a few kisses against the metal plates that made up his jaw, enjoying the artificial puff of breath he let out just for her. “Like this maybe?”

“Yeah, something like that.” He replied, his tone a bit deeper now as a small grin grew on her face, the things they could do in robotics these days was quite amazing really. She continued her exploration of his jaw and neck as her own reply until he grabbed her shoulders to grab her attention.

“Is something wrong?” She asked curiously as she pulled away and looked up at him.

“No,” He said immediately, almost nervously, and she merely stared at him, not quite sure she could ever remember a time when Cayde was nervous while she tried to seduce him. “Well, yes, not something wrong per say, but then again…” She cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth and giving him a look.

“What is it, Cayde?” She asked and he sighed.

“Look, I know we normally don’t talk about this stuff.” She immediately sat up with a wary expression and he sighed again.

“What stuff?” She asked cautiously as she pulled her hands away from him.

“I know I don’t normally push you about this either.” He said and she gave him a look, knowing where this was going.

“No.” Was all she said before she began to stand, wanting to avoid the conversation entirely.

“Wait, Lissy, please.” He said quickly and grabbed her arm. She paused at the worried, perhaps even upset, tone of his voice and looked back at him. “Please, I know I don’t say it…but I _am_ worried about you, more so than usual.”

“What do you want to know?” She finally asked with sigh, her shoulders sagging slightly as she relented to her closest friend since Ulysses died. She silently reminded herself that he only wanted to help her and to trust him.

“I’m worried about these episodes of zoning out.” He said awkwardly, unsure of how to word what he had seen. Lissy bit her lip and slowly followed when she felt his hand tugging at her arm. She crawled back over to where he was so that she could lay down with him again. “That wasn’t the first time it’s happened and it seems like they’re getting worse and more frequent. I’m worried it’ll happen while you’re out in the field when you’re fighting something dangerous.”

“It won’t.” She replied immediately and he looked down at her. Even if he couldn’t exactly show skepticism on his face, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that’s what he meant when he looked down at her. “It’s only happened when I have nothing to do. When I have time to sit and get lost in my own thoughts.” She admitted quietly as she played with a loose thread on his shirt.

“And you zoned out while I was talking to Shiro?” He asked, assuming, but wanting to be sure. She felt his fingers run through her hair in a comforting gesture when she nodded and she bit her lip again.

“I saw the table I used to sit at with Ulysses and whenever I think of him I…” She trailed off as she felt the tears well up in her eyes again and her hand gripped his shirt, her only anchor to keep her dark thoughts away. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly as she began to cry, her face pushed into his chest.

“It’s alright, Lissy.” He murmured as his hand ran soothing circles up and down her back.

“It makes me so angry that I can’t think of him without remembering that… _hell_ _hole_. He didn’t deserve that, we couldn’t even go back for him.” She gasped out as best as she could, her tears taking her breath away.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” He said as he continued to try and soothe her. After a few minutes her tears finally began to slow and she started idly tracing patterns on his chest, her eyes feeling drowsy.

“I think I’m going crazy, Cayde.” She murmured sleepily as her hand stopped its movements. She felt him pause for a moment before continuing to rub her back.

“What do you mean?” He finally asked after a moment of silence.

“I was…remembering when we first went down there.” She began with a deep breath, images of Callie’s smile and her laughter drifting through her mind. She hadn’t told him about it yet, it was something she felt extremely guilty about. It was the first time she was forced to make a decision like that and she hoped she’d never have to do it again. “It was pitch black…no, darker than that.”

“You don’t have to tell me, Lissy.” He reassured her, but she slowly shook her head. She needed to tell someone this, her fear of the whispered words in her mind greater than her need to hide her shame.

“There was one large lantern where we landed after we jumped down the hole. It was…gigantic, really, and everything was silent. That was until we started moving. A few of us took out our Ghosts to see better and that was when we heard the clicking, the whining. There were thrall everywhere, hundreds of them and we were surrounded.” She felt his arms tighten around her protectively at the thought. No matter how good your Ghost was at resurrecting you, when there were that many thrall around there was no going back if you fell.

“We didn’t quite know what to do, we couldn’t go back the way we came and it was so dark we could only see a few feet ahead of ourselves. We had managed to stay quiet and not disturb them until we saw another large lantern just ahead of us. Suddenly, it was like they just knew we were there. One of them screeched and we knew that we had to run. We had made it to the lantern, but there were so many of them and they were all pushing and shoving at one another. The light didn’t scare them in the slightest and so we didn’t have much chance to rest at the lantern which was probably a good thing seeing as later on we discovered that they would eventually explode if on for too long. I don’t know how long we ran for, it felt like forever. Kora stayed in the back and I manned the front as we tried our best to keep them away from the rest of our team. Eventually, we made it to the last lantern and we could see a giant hallway just ahead, a light shining brightly in it. The only problem was that by then we had managed to wake up the entire horde of thrall, hell, even an ogre was thrown in there.” She said with a chuckle, but it was without humor, sad and self deprecating.

“Kora and Callie were the distraction we needed as we ran. They could keep the horde from pushing too close to us until we reached the hall. The only problem was that Kora has used too much energy while we were running from them, she couldn’t use her abilities again yet, not to that extent at least. We were at a loss at what to do until…” She paused as her eyes fell shut, her heart pulsed with pain and her stomach tightened with nausea as she remembered what they had done.

“Jesus.” Cayde breathed out when it clicked in his mind. Lissy had told all three of the Vanguards that Callie had died in that dark hall by the thrall, but she had never told them any more than that.

“Callie had volunteered to stay behind.” Lissy croaked out, her voice tight with tears. “At first we didn’t want to accept it, I knew from the moment she had said it that was our only option, that someone had to stay behind, but I didn’t want to admit…” She shook her head, the tears falling down her face as Cayde pulled her closer. “Aamani didn’t want to let her stay, I was almost afraid that she would get violent. In the end, she relented, we all did, knowing it was the only way. Callie said it was worth it if it meant killing Crota, I’m glad at least her death wasn’t in vain.”

“You don’t have to keep going.” Cayde said quietly and Lissy slowly shook her head again, she needed to tell him.

“When I’m…forced to remember, it’s better to let it play out and deal with the aftermath. It’s too much to try and push it away while it’s happening.” She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip as she hoped Cayde wouldn’t call her a loon when she was done talking. “After the memory finished, though, I…”

“What is it, Lissy?” He asked cautiously and her hands tightened on his shirt.

“Ever since that raid, I’ve been…hearing whispers.” She admitted reluctantly as she focused once more on the loose string of his shirt. “At first, I thought it was just my mind coping, but it never went away and today…it told me something strange, something terrifying if I’m being honest.” The last part came out as a whisper and she felt Cayde’s arms tighten around her once more.

“What did it tell you?” He finally asked after a silence long enough to make her nervous.

“It said that Callie and Ulysses were only the beginning, that the rest of us weren’t safe. That Aamani, Cerek, Kora, and myself were in danger. It said that he would come, he would come and avenge his son.” She said before biting her lip as Cayde didn’t say a word.

“His son?” Cayde finally asked and Lissy felt a small bit of relief when she heard that his tone was serious.

“Yes, I can only assume it meant Crota, so Crota’s father.” She said and shuddered at the thought of having to fight off something even worse than Crota.

“Oryx.” He whispered and she nodded slowly, her face resting against his chest as her eyes fell closed.

“What if I have to fight him? What if I have to protect everyone from him too?” She asked sleepily as her fatigue returned to her and she felt Cayde start running his fingers through her hair again.

“Don’t worry about that now, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” He said, his voice tight, and she knew what he was thinking.

“You’ll have to let me do it, fight him I mean, you’ll have to let me go.” She said, but he said nothing in return and soon she fell asleep.

 


	11. Dragon Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea I had for a Hawke/OC, this is part of chapter 4.

Chapter 4

_How could they not remember her?_ The question that had been painfully seared into his mind these past few months. She had done so much for all of them, loved all of them, and they loved her in return. She was probably Fenris and Varric’s closest friend besides himself.

How could Fenris not remember those nights Amara stayed with him after he killed Hadriana? After his memories started returning to him? He smiled slightly remembering the night she had returned home to him, jealously had lighted a flame of anger and want that burned inside him, nearly exploding the minute she stepped through the door.

He would never forget that night, their relationship was still shaky then, neither of them sure what they wanted. Looking back now though, he wasn’t sure how he ever doubted how much he meant to her. The look in her eyes, the way she touched him and whispered in his ear as he held her on top of him. Perhaps he was the only one that was ever unsure? He wouldn’t be surprised if she knew what she wanted all along. He wanted to berate himself for his idiocy, but he knew it hadn’t taken much longer after that night for him to come to terms with how much he cared for her.

When she was gone, no…when she had _disappeared,_ he no longer knew what to do with himself. Confused at how she had disappeared like that, hurt, angry even, that she had left him, which of course was washed away by guilt because he knew it wasn’t her fault, she would never have left him by choice.

Everything in his home reminded him of her though and he sharply felt the hollow ache in his chest when he realized that, which of course didn’t take long. He started sitting in her favorite chair by the fireplace, sleeping on her side of their bed just to be reminded of her smell, he even started placing her coat or one of her shirts near places that he often went to in their home just to try and ease at least a small bit of that pain he so acutely felt.

The day after she disappeared, and he discovered that no one remembered who she was, like she had never existed, pain tore through the rest of the heart that he had left. _How could they not remember her?_ The ship in a bottle that she had found and told him to give to Isabela so that she may trust him a bit more. The way she had comforted his sister when she got sent to the circle. The warm smile on her face that she used to calm Aveline as she helped her get together with Donnic. None of them remembered a single thing she did for them. Of course, they recognized something was wrong with him, he didn’t think he could have hidden his misery even if he tried, but he didn’t know what to tell them and that hurt all the more.

Then he’s receiving a letter from Varric, asking him to come to Haven and help the Inquisition. He wanted to refuse at first, the last thing he needed was to deal with those religious fanatics, but then he remembered there was nothing for him at home, not until Amara came home to him at least.

That was what pushed him to agree to come, he needed some space from their home. As much as he wanted to stay there, scared that she would come home and he would not be there, the mansion was suffocating him, there were too many memories there.

So he agreed to come and, after some small arguments on his part, Fenris had decided to come with him. He knew the elf was worried and didn’t want him to be alone, he didn’t mind all that much with Fenris coming along. While Fenris could be as conversational as the next person, he enjoyed silence just as much, maybe even a little more; he wouldn’t spend the whole trip trying to get him to talk.

There were, admittedly, a few nights where he had dreamed of her, of moments they spent together, by themselves and with their friends. He would wake up feeling betrayed by Fenris and Varric, feeling betrayed for Amara because the few people who were supposed to remember her and cherish the memories they had with her had forgotten her. But he would quickly shake away the anger because he knew it was their fault as much as it was Amara’s, they had no control of forgetting her.

Finally they had made it to Haven, he was beginning to regret leaving his home, how could this have made it better? He felt like perhaps it had made things worse as she was frequenting his dreams more often then she had at home.

Then he saw Varric in the distance, telling him to hurry his ass up, and he felt relief sweep through him at seeing his old friend. He may not have been able to explain his misery to Varric, but just his presence alone was enough.

That was until he heard him calling out again, except it was for someone else this time, someone he called _Hummingbird_. Hawke had felt his heart skip a beat and his breath rush out of his body. Hummingbird was what Varric would call Amara, saying she would flit and flutter from person to person, checking on them until they caught on and then she would take off. She was always on the move, always doing something. Hope built inside him as he realized either Amara was here, that she had finally come back to him, or that he had taken to calling someone else that, not knowing that the nickname was reserved for someone else very important to him.

She had popped out of the tree line like she was never gone, prattling off something about druffalos, and he felt like he had never seen a sight so beautiful. Her silvery hair was falling over her shoulder as she stared at the ground, biting her lip, something that she always did when she was concentrating. He could see that her cheeks were pink, and the tip of her nose was red from the cold, the old familiar feeling of concern bubbling up inside of him, worrying that her small form would get too cold. He couldn’t help the small quick smile when she tripped over a root and glared at it. _Maker_ , she was as beautiful as when he had first met her, wide eyed and scared, but confident enough to try and hide her fear. But then his happiness was shattered to pieces, his hopes falling once more because once she had reached them, nothing had happened. She had merely smiled at him and Fenris in amusement and asked who they were.

To his horror he realized she didn’t remember either of them. Andraste and the Maker must have held a special hate for him, they must have enjoyed his misery. He watched as she laughed at something Fenris had said, but judging his confusion, it wasn’t on purpose. The sound had brought just as much pain to him as it did joy. His mind was overwhelmed, he didn’t know how to act towards her when his fingers were aching to touch her, his arms burning from his want to grab her and pull her to him, never letting go of her again.   

“And you?” He heard her ask and he returned his attention to her again. _My love, My Hawke, Sweetness, Dearest, My Garrett_ …the endearments she had called him came flying to his mind, her voice whispering them sweetly in his ear and he gulped.

“Uh, Hawke, just…Hawke.” His mind screamed at him that it wasn’t right, he was never _just_ Hawke to her. He sighed, feeling more tired and defeated than he had ever felt in his life. Then she was sticking her hand out, her light green eyes bright and her smile wide and warm. He hesitated, not sure if touching her at the moment was the greatest of ideas, but he put his hand in hers anyways. He immediately felt the spark he would feel whenever they touched, the shiver that would go down his spine when she looked at him, and he had to look away, he couldn’t take it. Everyone was silent and he knew not one of them understood the situation or how to deal with it.

“I’m sorry! My hands must be freezing!” She said cautiously, an excuse to pull her hand away, and when she did so, he felt the same stab of pain to his chest that he felt the day that she had left. His Amara was gone, this wasn’t her, the looks were the same, even the personality and mannerisms were the same, but it still wasn’t _his_ Amara. If it was she would have been as miserable as he was, feeling the same relief as he was for finding the other part of her, the part that had been missing for months. But this woman didn’t feel any of that and he was weighed down with wondering whether he should just accept it or hope that there was a chance his Amara was still locked away somewhere in there.

“It’s alright, I didn’t really notice.” Which wasn’t a lie, his body had been numb since she had walked out of the tree line, the turmoil of his emotions making everything else a secondary concern. He glanced at her and felt the pain increase when he realized he had hurt her with his actions, she thought he didn’t like her. She was trying to hide it, but she never could with him, he knew everything about her and he could read her like a book, whether she knew it or not. He had to look away again, frustration and guilt bubbling up in him and he felt helplessness wash over him. 

 


	12. Assassin's Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Bayek/OC story

Prologue

**48 BCE**

**The Bent Pyramid**

Masika stood silently in the shadows as she watched the gruesome scene before her. Her hand came up to lightly rub the shoulder of her other arm as it ached softly. Rudjek’s personal body guard was certainly a big boy and it took both Bayek and her to knock him out.

Now, Bayek had finally found Rudjek amongst the many hidden rooms and alcoves of the Bent Pyramid. Masika had caught up with him soon after and she had nearly shuddered when she saw the sight of him towering over the cowering form of Rudjek.

Masika had to resist the urge to rush over to him and pull him away. She could see the pain and anger he carried as he stood over one of the Masked Ones, the Heron. His hands were balled into tight fists, the muscles of his back tense and nearly bulging as he resisted the urge to leap on top of the man and beat him to death.

“You are the Medjay from Siwa!” Rudjek exclaimed in shock, recognition passing over his face, as Bayek silently reached down and picked up Rudjek’s mask. “I thought the Medjay were supposed to protect the pharaoh!”

‘Not pharaohs who protect child murderers.’ Masika thought and nearly scoffed at the thought, but she forced herself to remain silent. She had guessed that Bayek knew that she was there, but Rudjek didn’t. This was Bayek’s moment, or at least one of them, he worked so hard to find this piece of shit and she wasn’t going to interrupt it.

“I am Medjay to no pharaoh.” Bayek growled out softly before he gritted his teeth and ripped out the arrow from his side.

‘And guess who will be fixing that later.’ Masika thought with silent sigh as she frowned at his side that was now oozing even more blood. ‘The idiot is going to get himself killed before he can even get to the rest of the Masked Ones.’

Bayek had admitted regularly to her that he would more than likely be dead if she wasn’t there to keep him in check. Every time she would jokingly call him a child and tell him he should be paying her for forcing her to play nanny so often. Every time he would laugh and give her a grin, and every time she would ignore the small fluttering in her chest, telling herself it meant nothing.

She had to remind herself often, _too_ often as of late, that Bayek was, indeed, spoken for. To a women whom Masika used to be close friends with, Aya. Now, all she could feel was anger towards the woman who had abandoned Bayek when he needed her most, when they needed each other most.

“You see this?” Bayek asked as he raised the arrow to the bicep of his other arm where ink was stained into his skin.

“I can read my own name, nek!” Rudjek shouted, his eyes widening in fear as Bayek brought the arrow against Rudjek’s name. Masika couldn’t help but wince as he sliced as thin line across the name, blood flooding down his arm from the wound.

“We will find you.” Rudjek threatened, his voice wavering fearfully as he tried to pull himself across the ground away from Bayek. Masika felt her lip raise in a snarl at the weak threat, anger momentarily sweeping through her body at the thought of anyone threatening Bayek. “We will find you, in your sleep!”

Masika nearly gasped, jumping slightly when Rudjek threw a dagger at Bayek. Her jaw had dropped open, tongue poised to cry out his name, as her hand had dropped down to the sickle sword that rested on her hip. She felt her shoulders relax in relief, though, when she saw that her Medjay friend was quick enough to stop the dagger using the mask he had picked up only moments ago.

“Sleep?” Bayek murmured and she could see the rage in him build even higher as his chest heaved with a deep breath. He closed the small distance between Rudjek and himself with quick steps, snarling at the cowardly man. “I never sleep! I just wait in the shadows. And I will kill you all; everyone who sniffed the air that day in Siwa!”

Bayek finished his small speech with a shout and Masika had just enough time to see Rudjek’s eyes widen in fear, his mouth dropping open to scream, before Bayek slammed the mask into his face. All fell silent as the dagger slammed in between Rudjek’s eyes, a small trickle of blood running out the eye hole of the mask and sliding down the stone-cold cheek.

Masika stepped out of the shadows and walked toward Bayek with soft steps. He remained kneeling, his hand still gripping the mask tightly as he panted, the anger slowly draining out of him. Masika hesitated for a moment, she had never seen him so angry before, but she couldn’t blame him. She didn’t fear him, not in slightest, but she knew that if she surprised him that he might lash out at her and if he hit her he would blame himself for the rest of his days.

“Bayek?” She asked quietly after another moment of silence, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. He didn’t answer, but she watched as his hand slid off the mask and he leaned away from the dead body as his breath began to slow. “It is over now, Rudjek is dead.”

Masika’s eyes widened in surprise as Bayek leaned back against her, his head resting back against her thighs, his eyes shut tightly. Her shock only lasted for a moment, though, and she quickly knelt down with him, her arms wrapping tightly around him. His hands gripped her own smaller ones against his chest as she pressed her face into his shoulder blade.

“I am so sorry, Khemu.” He murmured, pain lacing his voice, and she tightened her arms around him.

“Shh, it is over now.” She whispered and they sat there in silence for a long while. Masika shut her eyes tightly as she tried to ignore the warmth she felt spreading through her limbs as she held him tightly, instead choosing to focus on the pain she felt for Bayek and what he has been forced to go through.

“Thank you, Masi.” He said as he pulled away and Masika tried not to frown as she felt the chill return to her body.

“Of course, Bayek, you don’t have to do this alone, any of this.” She reassured him with a soft smile as he turned to look at her.

“Which is why I will be forever grateful for your presence, my friend.” He said as he returned the smile and stood up, quickly putting his hand out to help her up as well.

“Come, we must leave this place and set up camp somewhere so that I can clean you up.” Masika said as she looked him over, making a noise of discontent as she saw all the injuries he managed to receive.

“And what about you?” He asked teasingly as he lifted his hand to her face, his thumb running softly across a cut on her cheek.

“My injuries are small, I will fix them after I finish with you.” She said with a raised brow, hoping the blush she felt on her cheeks wasn’t bright enough to show through the dark tan of her skin.

“Come, Bayek,” She said gently as she began to leave the dark room, turning to look at him when she did not hear him follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw thank you for everyone who has left kudos, I really appreciate it ❤️ the only problem is that I don’t know how to see what you left the kudos for haha 😅 so I don’t have a way of knowing what snippet it was that you liked. If I have to I might end up separating the chapters into separate stories and making a collection but if anyone could help with this I would love you forever! Thank you ❤️


End file.
